Memory of Yata Misaki
by Ice-cy
Summary: "MISAKI TIDAK MATI! SEMUANYA OMONG KOSONG!" / "Misaki, aku berjanji! Aku bersumpah akan kulakukan apa saja asal kau kembali! Misaki! Katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau kembali padaku? Katakan dan minta apapun dariku, Misaki! Apapun, asal kau tak pergi dariku...Mi...saki. Asal kau mengatakan padaku bahwa ini bukan kenya...taan. Misakiii!" - SaruMi - Shoai - T
1. Chapter 1: Yata Misaki from the past

**Memory of Yata Misaki  
**a SaruMi fanfiction  
Disclaimer  
K Project – GoRa and GoHands  
Memory of Yata Misaki – Ice-cy

.

.

Chapter 1: Yata Misaki from...

.

.

Klik

Pemuda bersurai gelap yang baru saja memasuki kamar itu menghidupkan lampu kamarnya untuk kemudian terkejut menjumpai orang asing tertidur di ranjangnya. Keterkejutannya bertambah saat ia sama-samar mengenali sosok, yang meringkuk nyaman di balik selimut itu, dari warna rambutnya. Fushimi Saruhiko, salah satu anggota SCEPTER 4 yang bekerja untuk pemerintah, berjalan mendekati ranjangnya yang berada di sudut ruangan.

"Mi..." Ucapnya namun terhenti tiba-tiba ketika pemuda bersurai senja itu menggeliat, menandakan bahwa ia terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Ungh..." Ia menoleh setelah mengucek kedua matanya, dan memandang pemuda yang melihatnya dengan tatapan heran. "Ah, Saruhiko. Kau sudah pulang. Maaf aku... EHH?! Ada apa dengan pakaianmu?! Lalu...ada apa dengan rambutmu, Saruhiko?!"

"Misaki...?" Tanya Fushimi ragu-ragu.

Pemuda yang ditanya tak menjawab. Ia bangkit dari ranjang dan duduk di tempat tidur itu. Baru akan menjawab pertanyaan dari Fushimi, ia terheran-heran melihat kamar tempat mereka berada. Ia beranjak dan berlari membuka pintu, melihat ruangan lain.

"Saruhiko, ini di mana? Apa kau sudah pindah apartemen? Seingatku tadi aku tidur di kamar di apartemenmu, menunggu kau pulang. Geez... kenapa tiba-tiba aku ada di sini? tak mungkin kalau kau menggendongku, kan? Aku tahu kalau kau aneh, tapi ini terlalu aneh, Saruhiko!"

Celotehan itu tak berhenti, namun sang pemuda yang kini meletakkan pedangnya itu juga tak berniat menghentikan kicauan orang yang ada di hadapannya. Ia memang diam, namun ada yang berubah pada dirinya. Sembari mengamati Yata, Misaki-_nya_ yang sedang mengecek bagian lain apartemennya, bibirnya membentuk curva samar bersamaan dengan berubahnya sorot mata biru yang biasanya tampak tak bersahabat. Jauh di hatinya, perasaanya membuncah tak terbendung. Tak dipungkiri ia merasa sangat bahagia melihat orang yang _meninggalkannya_ kini ada di depan matanya, dan hanya melihatnya. _Hanya melihatnya_, melihat ia seorang, bukan si Raja yang ia benci itu. Meski ia sudah enyah dari muka bumi ini, namun sampai terakhir kali ia bertemu Yata kemarin, orang itu masih hidup di hati Misaki-_nya_. Membuatnya semakin muak.

"Saruhiko, kau benar-benar pindah apartemen? Ini sepertinya mahal. Kau memperoleh uang dari mana? Ah, sebenarnya baju apa yang kau pakai?"

Fushimi tersentak kecil setelah mendengar kalimat Yata barusan. Baju apa? Memang Yata sedang amnesia atau apa? Tadi juga ia ditanyai tentang apartemennya, dan...oh! Fushimi baru sadar ada yang aneh! Pertama, Yata **tidak tahu** apartemennya. Kedua, Yata memakai **seragam SMA**, dan ketiga, **Yata tak pernah ramah padanya **sejak ia pergi dari HOMRA.

"Misaki."

"Eh? Ada apa, Saruhiko?"

"Siapa kau sebenarnya? Jangan coba-coba membodohiku dengan menyamar menjadi Misaki. Apa yang kau mau sebenarnya?" Tanya Fushimi beruntun sembari menggenggam erat tangan kanan Misaki.

"Saruhiko, kau...ughhh...tanganku sakit!"

"!" Fushimi segera melepaskan tangannya. Bagaimanapun juga, yang barusaja kesakitan karena ulahnya, mengucapkannya dengan suara Yata, bibir, dan wajah Yata. Ia tetap tidak bisa menyakiti Misakinya.

"Ada apa denganmu, Saruhiko? Kau aneh sekali hari ini? Kau bahkan tak menjawab pertanyaanku! Kau malah menuduhku aku ini siapa. Aku YATA MISAKI!"

"Kenapa kau memakai seragam itu, Misaki?"

"Heh? Kenapa? Tentu saja karena sepulang sekolah aku langsung ke apartemenmu dan aku tertidur saat bosan menunggumu. Aku sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu. Sekarang katakan, kenapa kau aneh, Saruhiko!"

"Pulang seko...lah? Kau pikir berapa usiamu, Misaki? Kenapa kau bersekolah lagi?"

"Saruhiko, kurasa kau baru saja terbentur dan amnesia. Aku masih 15 tahun, tentu saja aku masih sekolah! Kita juga satu sekolah, bahkan satu kelas!"

'_Apa dia bilang? 15 tahun? Sekolah? Satu kelas?_' Rancau Fushimi dalam batinnya. Ia terdiam dan mengamati Yata. Jika dilihat-lihat, penampilan Yata sekarang memang seperti Yata yang ia kenal 4 tahun yang lalu.

"Misaki, jawab pertanyaanku. Berapa usiamu? Tanggal ulang tahunmu? Golongan darahmu? Sesuatu yang kau benci? Orang yang kau suka?"

"EEHHH? Kenapa tiba-tiba, Saruhiko?"

"Jawab saja Misaki!"

"Usiaku 15 tahun, ulang tahunku 20 Juli, golongan darahku...er...waktu itu kau bilang aku B, yang kubenci..kau juga tahu, Saruhiko!"

"Jawab saja." Ucap Fushimi datar.

"Aku benci susu. Lalu orang yang kusuka...kenapa kau menanyakan itu, hah?!"

"Suoh Mikoto?"

"Suoh Mikoto? Siapa dia? Kau aneh– WAAAAAA! SARUHIKO, APA YANG MAU KAU LAKUKAN?!"

Yata terkejut karena tiba-tiba Fushimi menghunus pedang di depan wajahnya. Tak pelak keringat dingin menitik di pelipisnya. Pedang itu asli, dan itu bukan mainan. Wajah Fushimi pun terlihat seram bagi Yata.

"Kau penipu bodoh. Kalau kau mau menipuku dengan menjadi Misaki, kau sangat payah. Cepat katakan siapa kau sebenarnya, heh? Kau berniat menyerangku dengan menjadi Misaki? Tsk. Aku tak akan tertipu semudah itu."

"SARUHIKO! Kau ini sakit atau– waaa!" Ucapan Yata terinterupsi oleh ujung pedang Fushimi yang semakin mendekat padanya.

"Katakan!"

"Aku Yata Misaki, Saruhiko! Bukan aku yang aneh, justru kau yang aneh!"

"Aku aneh? Sama sekali tak ada yang aneh denganku."

"Kau aneh! Baju apa yang kau pakai? Kau juga belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Bagaimana aku bisa sampai di sini? Apa ini apartemenmu yang baru?"

"A–"

_Pip_

Fushimi mengambil _PDA_-nya yang baru saja berbunyi. Sebuah pesan dan membuatnya terkejut. Oh, ayolah. Tak ada hal yang bisa mengalihkan perhatian seorang Fushimi Saruhiko sendiri selain–

"Misaki––?"

"Hah?"

"Kau– kalau kau masih sayang nyawamu, tetap tinggal di sini sampai aku kembali, dan jangan macam-macam!"

"Oi, Saruhi– Tsk. Pergi seenaknya saja. Aku malas menung–! Tapi pedang itu–– hiiyy!"

Fushimi bergegas menuju sebuah tempat yang ditunjukkan _PDA-_nya. Selain dari tanda yang ada di peta, ia juga mendapatkan laporan dari _fukuchou_-nya bahwa HOMRA sedang beraksi di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan. Sepertinya ini kasus yang sama seperti dulu. Seseorang telah mengganggu sekutu, ya– katakanlah demikian, dari HOMRA. Yata yang notabene lebih aktif dari kutu loncat, tentu saja tak mungkin hanya diam melihat kesempatan untuk mengacak-acak dengan melewatkannya begitu saja.

"Ha–– kau lagi rupanya, Misaki~"

Pemuda ber-_skateboard_ itu menoleh ke asal suara, dan langsung memberikan tatapan manis pada sang tamu. Keduanya bertatapan, kedua saling pamer seriangaian, sayangnya keduanya tak bisa saling membaca pikiran.

"Ho, Saru. Cepat juga kau datang. _Saru_ sepertimu ternyata punya penciuman yang cukup tajam."

"Ternyata kau memperhatikanku juga Misaki~"

'_Misaki? Sudah kuduga, orang tadi Misaki palsu. Tapi apa tujuannya? Tapi_–– _dia benar-benar seperti Misaki_ _yang aku kenal dulu. Misaki_–'

"Oi, _saru_! Kenapa kau diam saja, hah?"

"Ah. Aku pergi dulu, Misaki. Ada hal yang harus aku lakukan. Sampai jumpa~" Fushimi berbalik, padahal ia baru saja sampai di tempat. Tujuannya sekarang adalah Yata yang ada di kamarnya. Ia ingin tahu, sebenarnya siapa dia?

"OII! SARU! Ternyata sekarang kau penakut, eh––"

_Zrass!_

"Akhhh––!" Yata mengerang pelan saat salah satu pisau Fushimi mengenai kakinya. "BAKA SARUHIKO!"

"Ah, maaf Misaki~ Aku tahu kau ingin bermain denganku, tapi aku harus menyelesaikan sesuatu. Sampai jumpa lagi Misaki~"

"Tsk. Sepertinya otaknya yang jenius itu mulai rusak." Gumam Yata yang masih meringis kesakitan karena luka yang diberikan Fushimi.

"Aku pu––"

"Saruhiko! Akhirnya kau kembali juga. Sekarang kau harus menceritakan semuanya padaku!"

"Tsk. Itu kata-kataku, Misaki. Sekarang katakan padaku sejujur-jujurnya, siapa kau?" Titah Fushimi dan kembali mengacungkan pedang tepat di depan Yata.

"...Saru...hiks..."

Iris biru pemuda tampan itu membulat melihat Yata tiba-tiba menangis di depannya. Meski ia menuduhnya sebagai orang lain, bagaimanapun juga itu adalah Yata. Sekali lagi, YATA MISAKI. Wajah, rambut, suara, sifat, bahkan **pendek** tubuhnya sama persis!

"––oi." Ia mendekat setelah menyarungkan kembali pedangnya. Tangannya terulur untuk merangkum wajah manis sahabatnya–ehemm–dan menyeka bening hangat di pipi Yata. "Tsk. Kuakui kau penipu yang hebat dengan menggunakan Mi––"

"Hikss... kau masih menuduhku penipu, Saru?"

_Hug._

"Katakan, bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini."

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu bahwa tadi aku tidur di apartemenmu, lalu saat...hikss...aku bangun, aku ada di sini, bertemu kau yang aneh, dan kau bentak. Apa aku melakukan kesalahan padamu, eh, Saru?"

"_Kau meninggalkanku. Itu kesalahanmu._" Batin Fushimi.

"EKKHH?" Yata melepaskan diri dari tangan Fushimi dan berjalan ke arah kalender yang terpasang tak jauh dari mereka. "Ada apa dengan kalendermu, Saru? Ini kan kalender untuk empat tahun lagi. Aku tahu kalau kau aneh, tapi tak kusangka kau gila."

"Tsk. Kalender itu benar, Misaki. Hn–" Fushimi menunjukkan angka yang ada di PDA-nya.

"I––ini masa depan?! Bagaimana aku bisa sampai di sini?!"

.

.

_Omake_

Ini fanfiksi fandom K pertama saya~~ Sebenarnya fanfiksi ini sudah lama ada di folder fanfiksi Ice. Tapi baru ingat untuk publish sekarang u.u  
Geje ya geje? xD Ini langsung saja ketik setelah melihat doujin yang mirip dengan ini, dan memutuskan untuk membuat fanfiksinya karena Ice nggak puas sama endingnyaaaahhh. (w OAO)w

Yak sekian, mohon kritik dan sarannya n.n


	2. Chapter 2: Day One

**Kyuushirou::** Yang dari masa lalu maksudnya? xD iyaa dari itu inspirasinya, tapi plotnya beda total :3 fokus ceritanya juga beda. untuk apakah Fushimi 15th juga datang atau tidak, jawabannya tidak. :D Yah, dari summarynya mungkin udah dapat clue. hehe

**via heartfilia::** heartfilia mo kakoi. :D  
nasibnya dia yah. dijahatin mulu sama fushimi. xD

Thanks for the reviews! :)

.

.

_**Fushimi's POV**_

Misaki. Dia benar-benar Misaki, tapi Misaki dari masa lalu. Tsk. Merepotkan. Lihat dia yang sedang duduk sembari mempertontonkan wajah bodohnya, membuatku harus menahan diri untuk tak memeluknya lagi sekarang juga. Dia Misaki. Misaki yang dulu, yang selalu hanya melihatku, yang selalu hanya akan bergantung padaku, yang selalu membantah jika aku mengajarinya meski pada akhirnya dia tetap mendengarkan yang aku katakan. Misaki yang––belum bertemu dengan Suoh Mikoto.

Kuulurkan tanganku untuk meraih tangannya. Tatapan tanya ia berikan padaku, tapi tak kupedulikan. Kutarik tubuhnya mendekat padaku.

_Hug._

"Misaki...Misaki...Misaki..." Rancauku tak jelas.

"Saru? Kau sakit, eh?"

"Uhm."

"Kau percaya padaku?"

"Uhm." Jawabku sekenanya. Meski aku mendengarkan, namun perhatianku terlalu teralih pada Misaki yang kini ada di depanku.

"Saru. Kalau ini bukan tempat aku seharusnya berada, sepertinya aku harus kembali."

Pergi? Misaki Ingin pergi?

"Hah?"

"Jika aku ada di sini, pasti Saruhiko sendirian. Maksudku, Saruhiko yang 4 tahun lalu."

Tidak akan kubiarkan dia pergi. Bagaimana pun juga aku baru saja bertemu dengan dia. Ah, menahannya di sini beberapa saja pasti tak masalah. Setidaknya aku bisa mendapatkan Misaki yang dulu selalu ada di sampingku.

"Misaki..."

"Ada apa, Saru?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau kembali seminggu lagi saja?" Pintaku sembari masih memeluknya dengan erat.

"Eh? Tapi..."

"Tak apa, Misaki. Saat kau kembali nanti, maka kau akan bisa menjelaskan semuanya padaku yang dulu."

"Uh, baiklah kalau begitu." Jawab Misaki meski terdengar ragu-ragu.

Tapi aku tak peduli. Meski ragu-ragu, dia tetap mau menuruti permintaanku. Ah, Misaki. Akhirnya aku bisa mendapatkan Misaki lagi.

"Saru..."

"Hm?"

"Kenapa aku tak melihat aku di sini, err...maksudku Misaki yang seumuran denganmu?"

"Kau mengkhianatiku."

"Ehh? Tak mungkin kau pasti salah paham, Saru. Bagaimana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu?!"

"Tapi buktinya kau mengkhianatiku dan meninggalkanku. Tsk. Kau lebih memilih bersama orang lain."

"Maaf."

Aku tersentak karena ucapan Misaki barusan. Ah, kalau Misaki yang sekarang mustahil mau mengucapkan kata maaf. Misaki Misaki Misaki. Meskipun aku masih kesal padanya karena telah meninggalkanku, ekspresi Misaki yang baru saja mengucapkan maaf padaku barusan membuatkua memafkan semua kesalahannya padaku. Misaki, kau selalu curang padaku.

"Tsk. Bukan kau yang salah."

.

.

Bagaimanapun juga, Yata datang dari masa lalu. Masa yang menjadi asal mula sebuah masa depan. Masa di mana tak boleh ada yang hilang, karena akan bisa merubah masa depan. Si jenius Fushimi Saruhiko telah melewatkan sebuah hal penting yang bisa membuatnya semakin kehilangan Misaki.

.

.

**Memory of Yata Misaki  
**a SaruMi fanfiction  
Disclaimer  
K Project – GoRa and GoHands  
Memory of Yata Misaki – Ice-cy

.

.

**Chapter 2: Day One**

.

.

Tak ada tempat tidur lain di apartemen Fushimi. Jadilah mereka kini ada di ranjang yang sama. Fushimi ingat bahwa mereka dulu terbiasa tidur berdua, bahkan Yata sering menginap di apatermennya. Pagi sudah bertandang. Fushimi yang biasanya bangun pagi dan bergegas bersiap untuk pergi kerja kini malah mengulur-ulur waktu. Sejak setengah jam yang lalu, wajah Yata yang tertidur di sampingnya menjadi perhatian utama Fushimi.

"Ah. Aku lupa tentang makanan." Gumam Fushimi setelah mendengar bunyi berisik yang berasal dari pemuda di sebelahnya yang masih tertidur. Fushimi beranjak meski ia melakukan dengan sangat berat hati. Oh, dia juga harus memberitahu pimpinannya bahwa ia tidak akan masuk kerja hari ini, mungkin juga beberapa hari ke depan.

Setelah mencuci muka, ia mengambil jaket berwarna birunya dan pergi ke _minimarket_ untuk membeli makanan untuk mereka.

Fushimi sendiri memang jarang memasak, atau tepatnya, tak bisa memasak. Dapurnya lebih sering digunakan untuk membuat minuman hangat atau menyeduh makanan kemasan. Lagipula masakan yang harus dimasak sendiri kebanyakan terbuat dari sayuran, dan Fushimi benci makhluk-makhluk itu. Dulu ia selalu memberikan sayuran dari makanan yang mereka beli di kafetaria pada Yata, dan sebagai gantinya ia meminum susu kotak milik Yata. Yah, seperti simbiosis mutualisme bagi mereka.

Pemuda tampan berwajah dingin itu memasuki swalayan kecil yang tak jauh dari apartemennya dengan wajah malas. Menurutnya, makan ini telah mengurangi waktunya bersama Yata. Tapi bagaimanapun juga perut lapar Misaki-nya membuat kakinya melangkah utuk mencari sesuatu untuk bisa dimakan oleh Yata.

"Sepertinya akan lebih mudah kalau aku membeli makanan juga untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Aku malas keluar lagi."

Dengan itu, tangan Fushimi segera mengambil beberapa makanan instan dari rak dan memindahkannya ke keranjang belanja yang ada di tangannya. Ia bergeser, lalu mengambil beberapa makanan ringan dan minuman kaleng.

Tap!

Sebuah kantung belanjaan sudah penuh dengan semua barang yang Fushimi perlukan. Kini ia ingin segera kembali dan bertemu dengan Misakinya.

Klang!

Grakk!

"_Ara_? Misaki rupanya~. Apa kau sengaja ke sini untuk mencariku?" Tanya Fushimi dengan nada biasanya. Nada bicara yang selalu memancing emosi pemuda yang ada di depannya.

Yata mengambil _skateboard_ yang tadi menemaninya meluncur dari bar HOMRA, lalu menentengnya. Selalu. Tatapan sengit yang Yata berikan pada Fushimi.

"Tch! Aku tak ada urusan denganmu, _saru_!" Ucap Yata dengan nada tinggi seperti biasa.

"Ha–– Sepertinya bermain sebentar denganmu pagi-pagi begini menarik juga. Sayangnya, aku punya urusan yang lebih penting daripada ini. Sampai jumpa lagi, Misaki~"

Tak dipungkiri, Yata sedikit heran dengan tingkah Fushimi. Biasanya pemuda itu tak akan pergi sampai dia berhasil membuat Yata mengamuk. Tapi buru-buru ia menyingkirkan pikiran itu karena itu sama sekali tak penting baginya. Yata lalu segera meluncur lagi dengan _skateboard_-nya dan pergi ke tempat ia bekerja _part time_. Bagaimanapun juga ia butuh uang.

"_Okaeri, _Saru."

"_Tadaima_." Fushimi sempat tersentak kecil, sebelum akhirnya ia ingat kembali bahwa di apartemen ini ada makhluk lain selain dirinya.

"Kau dari mana?"

"Makanan. Tadi perutmu berisik sekali."

Yata menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, kikuk merasa malu dengan penuturan Fushimi. Ia beranjak dari tempat tidur dan mengekor Fushimi yang berada di dapur, menata belajannya di dalam lemari pendingin. Semuanya makanan instan.

"Saruhiko."

"Hn."

"Apa kau masih tak mau makan sayuranmu?"

"Memang kenapa?"

"Empat tahun berlalu dan kau masih saja tak bisa memakan sayuranmu? Kau payah."

"Kau juga masih belum bisa meminum susumu, dan kau masih lebih pendek dariku."

"Ehh? Aku masih lebih pendek?! _Uso_!"

"Tch. Lebih baik kau mandi dulu, dan aku menyiapkan makanan ini."

"Err.. tapi aku tak ada baju ganti."

"Ambil saja bajuku."

Yata melenggang pergi menuruti instruksi Fushimi. Ia mengambil sebuah kaos dan celana panjang milik Fushimi di almari, dan membawanya. Suara keran air yang dihidupkan terdengar samar dari dapur. Fushimi tersenyum kecil. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa ia akan bisa menikmati waktunya bersama Yata lagi. seperti hal mustahil yang menjadi kenyataan. Selesai dengan dua ramen instan di depannya, ia membawanya ke ruang makan. Berdua. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak meja dan kursi makan ini ditata, Fushimi memakainya untuk makan berdua. Selama ini ia hanya makan sendiri ditemani benda-benda mati di sekitarnya. Itu pun jarang, karena selain ia memang jarang makan, ia lebih sering makan di kantornya.

"Ekks. Bajumu terlalu besar, Saru." Ucap Yata yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dan berganti baju dengan pakaian yang Fushimi pinjami. Ia berkali-kali menatap aneh pada dirinya sendiri yang terlihat kecil dengan baju partnernya itu.

Fushimi? Hampir saja ia lepas kendali jika tak mengingat bahwa yang ada di hadapannya ada Misaki _milik_nya di masa lalu. Ia lalu mentertawakan Yata untuk menutupi keterkejutannya. Tentu saja pemuda bertubuh tinggi 160 sentimeter itu merasa diejek oleh Fushimi.

"Jangan tertawa! Ini karena..karena aku bukan Yata seumuranmu..jadi...jadi tentu saja ukuran bajumu lebih besar. Jangan pikir kau menang dariku!"

"Ha, akui saja kalau kau memang pendek, Misaki."

"Tsk. Jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu."

Benar-benar Misaki yang dulu. Yata pasti akan meneriaki Fushimi dan memukulnya langsung jika mendengar anggota SCEPTER 4 itu memanggilnya dengan nama yang menurutnya lebih cocok untuk perempuan itu.

"Cepatlah makan, atau mienya keburu tidak enak." Perintah Fushimi kemudian.

Mereka duduk berdua, berhadapan di meja makan yang cukup untuk 4 orang. Hampir semua gerak-gerik Yata tak luput dari penglihatan Fushimi yang lebih memperhatikan sosok di depannya daripada makanan yang ada di depannya. Rambut oranye yang lebih panjang dari milik Yata yang sekarang itu, benar-benar membuatnya kembali ke masa lalu. Ia bahkan tak pernah berharap akan bertemu Yata Misaki yang ada di depannya ini. Selama ini ia hanya berharap bahwa ia bisa mendapatkan Misakinya yang sekarang.

"Oi, Saru."

"Hn?"

"Kenapa...aku yang di masa depan tak bersamamu?"

"Kau meninggalkanku."

"Sudah kubilang, kau pasti salah paham. Ayolah Saruhiko. Kita berteman dari SMA, dan mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu..err...kau pasti-"

"Diamlah Misaki! Habiskan dulu makananmu lalu bicaralah sepuasmu!" Bentak Fushimi tanpa sadar. Sedetik berikutnya ia segera menoleh ke arah Yata yang kini tertunduk merasa bersalah karena berbicara di tengah acara makan dan membuat Fushimi meneriakinya. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Yata mendengar Fushimi marah.

"Tsk! Maaf, Misaki. Aku tak bermaksud untuk membentakmu."

Dengan bodohnya Fushimi melupakan fakta bahwa ini adalah Yata Misaki teman SMAnya, bukan Yata Misaki yang meninggalkannya demi HOMRA, dan akan membentakanya balik jika ia meneriakinya.

Yata diam, tak berani melihat Fushimi dan melanjutkan kegiatan makannya.

.

.

Seharusnya Yata senang karena Fushimi mengurangi porsi mengganggu dirinya. Harusnya Yata lega karena monyet itu tak lagi mengusilinya. Tapi kenapa sejak bertemu Fushimi pagi tadi di depan minimarket, ia tak bisa berhenti memikirkan sikap aneh Fushimi yang tumben tak mengajaknya berkelahi.

"_Kuso _Saru..."

"Yata-_san_, tolong antarkan pesanan di meja nomor 10." Seorang pelayan berseragam sama dengan Yata memanggilnya dan mengacungkan sebuah nampan berisi es krim _sundae_.

Yata bergegas mendatangi _counter_ dapur dan mengambil alih nampan itu untuk diantarkan ke meja nomor 10. Hari ini banyak sekali tamu yang datang ke kafe tempatnya bekerja itu. mungkin karena ini _weekend_ dan banyak orang yang ingin menikmati harinya. Selain itu, makanan di kafe ini juga terkenal enak.

Selesai dengan beberapa meja berikutnya, Yata melihat jam yang ada di dekat _counter_ dapur. Sudah waktunya untuk ia mengambil waktu istirahat. Yata mengambil sebuah kantung sampah yang _manager_nya minta untuk ia buang lebih dulu. Yata sudah 3 bulan bekerja di kafe ini. Lumayan untuk bisa menambahi uang untuk membayar apartemennya. Ia mengambil _part time_ di tiga tempat berbeda.

"Haa, lelah juga." Keluh Yata yang bersandar di pintu belakang kafe. Ya, sejak kejadian itu, ia lebih menghabiskan waktunya di luar. Memang dia mau apa? Ia sudah tak bisa beraksi seperti dulu karena kekuatan yang ia miliki sudah diambil oleh orang yang meminjaminya. Tak ada lagi tanda kobaran api di dada kirinya, dan nyala hangat di tangannya, ataupun percikan panas saat ia menari di atas _skateboard_nya_,_untuk menghajar musuh-musuhnya.

"_Ha–– Sepertinya bermain sebentar denganmu pagi-pagi begini menarik juga. Sayangnya, aku punya urusan yang lebih penting daripada ini. Sampai jumpa lagi, Misaki~"_

Perkataan Fushimi terngiang lagi. Benar-benar hal yang mengesankan Fushimi bertemu Yata tapi tak menimbulkan perkelahian.

"Haaa!_ Mou..._ bukankah malah bagus kalau dia tak mengajak berkelahi?"

.

.

Tring!

Zrashh!

Entah bisa dikatakan _pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba_ atau tidak, yang jelas sekarang yang ia pikirkan malah terjadi. Saat ini, di tengah taman kota yang untungnya sepi, Yata harus menghadapi pedang dan pisau Fushimi hanya dengan papan luncurnya, tanpa api. Senyuman sadis Fushimi terus tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Ia senang melihat Yata mendapatkan goresan di beberapa bagian tubuhnya karena pedang dan pisaunya. Ia senang melihat _mantan_ partnernya itu meringis kesakitan, hanya bisa melawan dengan serangan biasa, dan pertahanan yang tak sekuat sebelumnnya. Merah Fushimi mungkin sudah lenyap, namun ia masih memiliki birunya.

"Ada apa Misaki~ Apa kau sudah kehilangan kekuatanmu itu~" Memancing emosi Yata sepertinya sudah menjadi hobi Fushimi. Jika Yata belum mengamuk, maka jangan harap Fushimi akan berhenti.

Yata sebenarnya tak ingin meladeni monyet yang ada di depannya ini karena jujur saja ia sudah sangat lelah. Ia baru saja selesai berkerja di tempat _part time_ yang lainnya, dan ingin beristirahat sekarang juga, tapi entah kenapa emosinya yang sudah tersulut tak bisa ia hentikan dan berkahirlah seperti ini. Yata Misaki meladeni ajakan berkelahi Fushimi.

Srakk!

Brugh!

Papan luncurnya terpental jauh, dan tubuh Yata terhempas hingga menabrak sebuah pohon. Bagaimanapun juga, posisi mereka saat ini sudah tak seperti dulu yang sebanding.

Fushimi berjalan mendekat ke arah Misaki yang sudah kehilangan tenaganya.

"Haa~~ bermain denganmu memang menyenangkan, Misaki~ Meski tak semenyenangkan dulu, karena kau lemah sekarang. Apa karena **raja**mu yang kau puja-puja itu sudah **tiada**?"

"_Urusai_! Diam kau, Saru!"

Ah, pria yang kini hanya bisa melambai dari surga itu ternyata masih tetap hidup di hati Misaki.

"Tch! Kau membosankan. Sebaiknya aku pergi saja kalau begitu."

Fushimi benar-benar meninggalkan Misaki sendiri bersama luka-luka dan rasa sakitnya. Fushimi tak menahan sedikitpun serangan yang diarahkan padanya. Tak peduli Yata sudah tak memiliki kekuatan seperti dulu. Ia benar-benar tak terduga. Di depan Misakinya yang dulu, ia bersikap seolah menyakiti Misaki adalah hal yang terkutuk, namun tidak untuk Misaki yang ada di depannya saat ini. Menyakiti Misaki yang sekarang adalah sebuah permainan yang membuatnya merasakan kepuasan tersendiri. Katakanlah, balasan akan sakit hantinya karena dikhianati oleh sahabatnya.

"Akh." Yata meringis kesakitan merasakan perih di lengan kanannya dan punggungnya. Ia hanya berharap tak akan mengganggu perkerjaannya esok hari. Untungnya besok hanya ada satu jadwal kerja.

Ia bergegas kembali ke apartemennya untuk bisa segera beristirahat.

Klik.

Yata menyalakan lampu ruangan. Apartemen kecil ini baru saja ia sewa. Yah, Yata tak bisa menyewa apartemen yang mahal. Untuk membayar ini pun ia cukup kewalahan.

Sejak kepergian King of HOMRA yang sangat ia sanjung itu, anggota HOMRA banyak yang mulai berpencar untuk meneruskan kembali kehidupan mereka. Di bar hanya ada Kusanagi Izumo yang tentunya menjaga bar kesayangannya yang sudah seperti istrinya itu, bersama Anna. Lalu Kamamoto pergi ke luar negeri untuk hal lain. Yata masih sering pergi ke sana, dan pada akhirnya ia berakhir merenung sedih mengingat sang King.

Setelah selesai mandi dan berganti baju, Yata mencoba mengobati luka-lukanya yang sesekali terasa perih.

"Tsk. _Kuso saru_. Kenapa dia sepertinya senang sekali kalau melihatku terluka." Gerutu Yata. Ia lalu melihat ke sampinya. Di sana, di atas meja kecil itu ada sebuah foto dirinya empat tahun lalu, bersama Fushimi pastinya. "Aku tak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan sampai kau mengkhianatiku, Saru."

.

.

_omake_


	3. Chapter 3: Day Two

Haloo~~ kalau ada yang bertanya-tanya kok ini mirip sama sebuah doujin yaa? Iyaa, ini memang mirip karena alasan saya bikin ini adalah karena saya gregetan dengan ending doujin tersebut. Discontinue sih tulisannya. Tapi authornya kayanya belum bikin lanjutanya. -_- karena saya gemes, makanya terciptalah fanfiksi ini xD Tapi plotnya berbeda, themenya...yah, 11 12 mungkin. Karena saya juga takut dibilang plagiat, saya taruh deh keterangan semuanya. Hihi. Biar jelas. Sapa tau ada yang sekip A/N di chapter satu. Saya udah bilang kok. n.n)v

.

.

**Review**

**jiro yujikku::** haha. nggak apa2. :)

Sepertinya bertemunya Misaki 15 dan 19 akan ada yaa. Tapi bukan dalam hal seru. hehe. Soalnya kan fokus ke genrenya ini.

**Niaaa chan**:: Wah, nanti plotnya berubah doong? hehe. gomen.. ndak bisa memenuhi Saru untuk hadir. Tapi mungkin dia nanti muncul sebentar. xD

Aiih, dibilang keren. sankyu! :3

**Nisa Piko::** Yay. dibilang seru lagi. Thanks! :)

Apakah Misaki 15 akan bertemu Misaki 19? Kemungkinan, ya. Tapi mungkin nggak akan seru yaa. mengingat genrenya aja hurt. Thehe~~

Misaki memang naas deh di sini. Udah nggak punya kekuatan, masih dibully aja sama Fushimi. #author tega

**via heartfilia::** sankyuu! thanks for the compliment. Iya ini memang mirip karena memang terinspirasi dari doujin itu. pernah baca juga kaan? :D

_minna, arigatou~~ _Terimakasih untuk dukungan dan reviewnya. Oh ya. Kemarin bisa update kilat karena saya sedang libur. Update chapter 4nya mungkin baru bisa hari Jum'at nanti. Semoga masih ditunggu~~ Dan doakan saya selamat dari tumpukan tugas-tugas akhir ini~~ Haha~~

.

.

**Memory of Yata Misaki  
**a SaruMi fanfiction  
**Disclaimer **  
K Project – GoRa and GoHands  
Memory of Yata Misaki – Ice-cy  
Picture – 藍區 アイク  
**Inspired by**  
【紫】 - 19歳と15歳【猿美】【19 and 15 years old [SaruMi]】

.

.

**Chapter 3: Day Two**

.

.

"Saruu! Oi Saruhiko!" Teriak Yata pada Fushimi yang terlelap di sofa.

Semejak Yata tinggal di sana, Fushimi tidur di sofa karena tempat tidurnya adalah _single_ _bed, _dan ia tak ada _futon_. Jika harus tidur berdua terus, tempat itu terlalu sempit. Pemuda bersurai gelap itu mengucek matanya, memaksa dirinya sendiri bangun dari tidurnya.

"Ada apa, Misaki?"

"Oi, Saru. Aku jadi ingin bertemu dengan Yata yang sekarang."

"Hah? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin hal seperti itu?"

"Karena aku...masih tak percaya kalau aku sudah mengkhianati persahabatan kita."

"Tsk! Merepotkan." Fushimi tak peduli, dan kembali tenggelam ke balik selimutnya, tak mengacuhkan Yata yang mengerutkan kening padanya. Ia lalu bersandar pada sofa yang menjadi alas tidur Fushimi.

"Oi, Saru."

"Hn."

"Kau berbeda dengan Saruhiko yang aku kenal."

"Itu karena kau mengkhianatiku."

"Apa kau sudah berbicara baik-baik pada aku yang sekarang?"

"Percuma. Sudah, cukup, Misaki. Aku tak mau membahasnya." Fushimi berbalik, dan melingkarkan lengannya pada Misaki. Misaki diam.

"_Biarkan aku menikmati kesempatan yang mungkin tak akan bisa kudapatkan lagi. Lima hari lagi._"

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar membenciku, Saru?"

"_Terbalik_, baka."

"Ha, kau tak mau menjawab ya. Oh ya, siapa itu...Suoh Mikoto...?"

"_Orang yang paling kubenci, orang yang telah memisahkanmu dariku, dan orang yang telah menghancurkanku._" Batin Fushimi, "Bukan orang penting." Ucap Fushimi kemudian.

"Ah. Lalu sekarang kau melakukan apa?"

"Aku bekerja."

"Benarkah? Kau bekerja di mana?"

"Keamanan pemerintah, SCEPTER 4."

"Apakah yang kemarin itu seragammu?"

"Ehm."

"_Kakkoi_..."

Tanpa sadar Fushimi mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yata. Pemuda itu hanya diam, dan sudah menganggap biasa perlakuan Fushimi yang _clingy_ seperti ini padanya.

"Asal kau tahu. Kau yang sekarang malah sangat membenci seragam itu."

"K- kenapa?" Yata memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Karena kau membencinya."

"Ugh. Ya ya, baiklah aku mengerti."

"Apa kau lapar?" Yata beranjak, dan berdiri di samping Fushimi.

"Ehm, sedikit. Kenapa? Kau lapar juga? Bukankah kita masih ada banyak persediaan makanan di dapur?"

"Makanan instan itu kah yang kau sebut persediaan makanan? Tak heran kalau kau masih sama kurusnya seperti dulu, _saru_."

"_Che_! Setidaknya aku masih lebih tinggi darimu, Misaki~"

"Kau hanya menang tinggi dariku beberapa senti, _saru_! Jadi jangan sombong."

"Tetap saja aku lebih tinggi, Misaki~"

"Sialan kau, _saru_."

Yata melenggang pergi ke dapur, diiekor oleh tatapan heran Fushimi. Memangnya dia mau apa? Memasak?

Pemuda berkacamata itu beranjak dari tempatnya, lalu duduk di meja makan. Fushimi memakai kacamatanya, lalu mengamati Yata. Pemuda itu sedang memasak nasi.

"Kau mau apa, Misaki?"

"Hanya membuat _omurice_."

"Memangnya kau bisa, eh, Misaki? Sejak kapan kau belajar memasak?" Tanya Fushimi. Kenyataannya memang demikian. Fushimi tak tahu jika Yata bisa memasak, karena memang tak pernah melihat pemuda itu memasak. _Well, _sepertinya Fushimi masih kurang lengkap datanya tentang Misaki.

"Aku baru belajar kemarin. Kemarin aku melihatnya di TV."

Ah, pantas saja jika Fushimi tak tahu.

"Lalu, dari mana kau mendapatkan bumbu dapur itu?"

"Aku memakai uangku. Yah, untung saja mata uang di sini tak berubah setelah empat tahun."

"Hah?! Jadi kau keluar dari apartemen, Misaki?!"

"Me- memangnya kenapa, Saru?"

"Ini terkahir kalinya kau menginjakkan kaki keluar dari apartemenku! Kuperingatkan kau!"

"I- iya, aku paham. Lagipula kenapa memangnya?! Toh aku hanya keluar tak jauh dari apartemenmu ini."

"Aku tak peduli. Yang jelas, kuharap ini terakhir kalinya kau keluar dari apartemen!"

Yata cukup terkejut dengan Fushimi yang ada di depannya. Fushimi membentaknya dan meneriakinya? Ia tak pernah mengalami itu semua saat SMA. Setahunya, Fushimi lebih pendiam dan menurut saja dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Jika mereka terancam bahaya, barulah Fushimi turun tangan. Ia terdiam dan melanjutkan masakannya. Fushimi yang baru sadar dari emosinya terdiam dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di atara lipatan tangannya di atas meja.

"_Sial. Harusnya aku ingat kalau Misaki yang ini tak pernah mendapat perlakuan kasar dariku. Tsk. Apa jadinya kalau dia tahu aku selalu berkelahi dengan Misaki yang sekarang? Heh. Tapi tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan daripada itu. Yang perlu aku lakukan, ingat kalau Misaki ini, bukan Misaki yang mengkhianatiku. Ingat itu, Saruhiko._"

Fushimi mendongakkan kepalanya dan memandangi Yata yang kini sedang menggoreng telur. Bocah berisik itu diam. Sebersit rasa bersalah muncul di pikiran Fushimi.

Lima belas menit berlalu, dan tadaaa. Kini di depan Fushimi terhidang sebuah _omurice_ buatan Yata. Sekali lagi, **buatan Yata Misaki**_**.**_ Fushimi tak bisa melakukan hal lain selain merasa senang.

"Kuharap rasanya tak buruk." Ucap Yata.

Fushimi mengambil sendok dan memasukan satu suap ke dalam mulutnya. Sedikit asin, dan ada rasa manis. Lalu ada sesuatu yang terasa ganjal. Tapi Fushimi tak peduli. Ini masakan Misaki. Mau gosong sekalipun juga, akan tetap ia makan sampai habis.

"Oi, Saru? Apa ini enak?"

"Uhn. Ini enak."

Yata kikuk dan malah manjadi tak yakin.

"Kurasa masakan ini tak enak. Jadi kita makan _mie instant_ saja. biar aku-"

"Misaki, diamlah. Kubilang ini enak."

Misaki lalu mengambil sesuap dari miliknya sendiri. Aneh. Ia mengernyitkan dahi dan merasa susah untuk menelan sesuap nasi yang ada di mulutnya.

"Ini aneh, Saru! Kemarikan, biar kuganti dengan _mie instant _saja!"

Fushimi tak menggubris Yata yang terus berteriak padanya. Ia terus menyuapkan sedikit demi sedikit hidangan sarapan paginya yang spesial. **Sarapan pagi spesial**. Fushimi berpikir ini adalah hari terindah dalam hidupnya selama ini. Yata yang melihatnya juga sedikit heran karena ia pikir Fushimi akan menyisihkan sayuran yang ada di dalam _omurice_ itu. Nyatanya tidak. Fushimi memakan semuanya, tanpa pilih-pilih.

"Kau...sudah bisa makan sayuran...?"

"Kalau masakanmu, meski hanya berisi makhluk-makhluk menyebalkan itu, tak akan kusisakan sedikitpun." Ucap Fushimi diiringi sebuah senyuman.

"_Baka ga omae wa..._" Yata terdiam. Dia ingin melanjutkan makannya, tapi masakan yang ada di depannya ini kacau.

"Ada apa, Misaki? Kau tak mau memakan makananmu?"

"Err..."

"Biar kumakan kalau kau tak mau." Fushimi mengambil bagian Yata dan tak memperdulikan Yata yang mencegahnya untuk berhenti memakan masakan aneh itu.

Yata yang notabene juga lapar, akhirnya mengambil _mie instant_ di dapur dan menyeduhnya. Ia cukup terkejut karena pemuda aneh di depannya ini benar-benar menghabiskan 2 piring sarapan paginya.

"Kau kelaparan, eh, Saru?"

"Aku hanya tak mau menyia-nyiakan masakan pertama yang kau buatkan untukku." Fushimi tersenyum. Membuat Yata teringat kembali pada Fushimi yang seumuran dengannya. Ditambah dengan gaya rambut Fushimi yang belum ditata dan kini dibiarkan terjatuh, membuat Fushimi yang sekarang mirip dengan Fushimi yang dulu.

.

.

Yata bergegas meluncur dengan papan luncurnya untuk pergi ke tempatnya bekerja. Kali ini adalah sebuah toko buku. Jika di sini, Yata bekerja _fulltime_. Ia mendapat tugas di gudang untuk menata buku-buku yang ada di sana. Sebenarnya hari ini ia merasak tidak enak badan, namun ia abaikan dan tetap pergi ke tempat kerjanya. Setelah berganti seragam, pemuda itu segera menangani pekerjannya bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Shift Yata di tempat itu kali ini adalah pukul 1 siang hingga 10 malam.

Tugasnya menyortir buku. Dari yang kiriman baru, sisa stok lama, atau buku yang merupakan stok buku-buku yang dipajang sekarang. Setiap hari gudang harus dirapikan dan disusun ulang karena setiap hari buku datang. Tak hanya satu atau dua, namun puluhan. Di gudang ini, ada ratusan buku. Menyortir buku-buku itu tentu bukan hal yang mudah.

"Yata-_san_. Kau dipanggil Yamato-_san_."

Yata bergegas mengetahui dirinya dipanggil oleh sang pemilik toko. Ia harap bukan karena ia melakukan kesalahan di tempat kerjanya.

"Yamato-_san_?"

"Ah, Yata-_kun_. Bisakah aku meminta tolong padamu?"

"Eh, tentu. Apa yang bisa kulakukan, Yamato-_san_?"

"Hijiri-_kun_ baru saja mengabariku kalau ia meminta cuti mendadak karena ibunya sakit. Bisa kah kau menggantikan pekerjaannya menjaga kasir nomor 3?"

"Ah, tentu!"

"_Yokatta_. _Arigatou_, Yata-_kun_."

Yata lalu pergi ke kasir nomor tiga, tempatnya bekerja sekarang untuk sementara. Baginya, bekerja di gudang lebih menyenangkan daripada berurusan dengan angka-angka ini. Tapi ia sudah mengiyakan permintaan tolong Yamato-_san_.

"_Arigatou_." Ucapnya ramah pada seorang pelanggan yang baru saja menyelesaikan pembayarannya.

Ada 4 kasir di sini, dan itu membuat Yata merasa sedikit lega karena ia tak perlu khawatir akan antrian yang menumpuk.

"Yata-_kun_." Panggil seorang penjaga kasir lainnya yang ada di samping Yata.

"Ada apa, Shu-_san_?"

"Wajahmu terlihat pucat. Apa kau sakit?"

"Ahaha. Tidak. aku tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja!"

Memang sebenarnya Yata merasa sedikit pusing sejak bangun tidur tadi pagi. Namun ia pikir mungkin akan segera hilang setelah ia makan. Nyatanya tidak. saat memindahkan buku-buku tadi, ia semakin tak enak badan.

"Tenang saja, Shu-_san_. Aku tak apa-apa. Terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkan...ku..." perkataan Yata terputus karena ia melihat seseorang di luar toko sedang melambai ke arahnya.

Fushimi Saruhiko_. Number one _Yata Misaki_'s stalker._

Yata melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Pantas saja monyet gila itu ada di sini, karena ternyata shif kerjanya berakhir sebentar lagi. Yata kembali sibuk dengan pelanggannya, sampai tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa pusing.

"Ukhh..."

"Yata -_kun_! Kau tak apa-apa? Sebaiknya kau beristirahat saja."

"Aku tak apa Shu-_san_. Lagipula sebentar lagi jamku sudah selesai."

"Tapi wajahmu semakin pucat."

Yata tak menggubris teman kerjanya itu. Ia kembali melanjutkan kerjanya. Toh hanya sedikit, pikirnya. Satu jam sudah berlalu, dan Yata sudah selesai dengan pekerjannya. Pukul 11 toko itu sudah ditutup. Setelah berpamitan, ia segera pergi untuk pulang ke apartemennya. Pemuda sempat melihat-lihat sekitar, untuk mencari seseorang. Ternyata orang itu sudah tak ada di tempat. Ia lalu bersikap tak peduli, dan meluncur di jalanan dengan _skateboard_nya. Meski sudah malam, jalanan masih ramai orang berlalu-lalang. Yah, mereka yang sekadar bermain atau baru saja pulang dari tempat kerjanya seperti Yata.

Trakk!

Roda-roda kecil yang keras itu beradu dengan aspal jalanan, dan menimbulkan suara khas _skateboard_ yang tengah meluncur di jalan. Bagi Misaki, papan luncur itu adalah hal berharga baginya setelah...hal berharga...yang lain.

Pemuda itu menenteng _skateboard_nya saat ia sudah sampai di depan pagar. Jangan sampai ia diprotes karena berisik di jam malam seperti ini. Ia lalu pergi ke kamarnya, dan menggeletakkan begitu saja jaket, _beanie_, dan _skateboard_ miliknya. Tubuhnya terasa sudah terlalu lelah. Ia harap, setelah tidur malam ini, esok ia bisa baikan. Mungkin saja ini cuma demam karena ia kelelahan.

.

.

_Omake_


	4. Chapter 4: Day Three

Review:

**via heartfilia::** Kan Fushimi sayang sama Yata xD yaah, ngebahagiain Fushimi sesekali laah.

haha, thank you. :)

**AkuNoMeshitsukai::** iya kasian yah. tapi kalau nggak gitu, nggak seru xD  
fave nggak perlu ijin. malah makasiii :3

**sea07::** wahaaa. baguslah kalau nggak sama kaya doujinnya. hehe. semoga nantinya nggak ngecewain! x3

**Nisa Piko**:: mungkin di chapter ini dicium sama monyet apesnya. hahaha  
aih, sampe dibaca ulang. sankyuuuu 3  
naas lagi? okeh! siap. kalau buat fushimi, pasti ada dong. fufufufu. tinggal tunggu tanggal mainnya.

duuh yaa, reviewnya bikin gemes. sini dapet hadiah cubit dari Misaki. xD

makasiiiii 3

**ayakLein::** aww makasiiii :3 untuk kesalahan fushimi, bener itu nggak yaaa. :D  
eehh, jangan, nanti fushimi ngamuk! xD

senengnya masih ada yang nunggu fic ini~~ Makasii semuanyaa~~ *pelukcium #dilemparsandal. Berikutnya adalah chapter 4, Day Three. Dipersembahkan untuk semua SaruMi fans, yang sudah baca diam2 #pede, dan spesial buat yang telah meninggalkan jejak (?). Lalu untuk bikin penasaran, di paling bawah ada cuplikan chapter 5. :3

.

.

**Memory of Yata Misaki  
**a SaruMi fanfiction  
**Disclaimer **  
K Project – GoRa and GoHands  
Memory of Yata Misaki – Ice-cy  
Picture – 藍區 アイク  
**Inspired by**  
【紫】 - 19歳と15歳【猿美】【19 and 15 years old [SaruMi]】

.

.

**Chapter 4: Day Three**

.

.

"Misaki!"

Fushimi bergegas berlari saat melihat Yata tersungkur jatuh dari _skateboard_nya. Saat ia sedang berpatroli, ia mendengar suara berisik tak jauh dari tempatnya dan ternyata yang didapatinya adalah Yata yang tersungkur di tepi jalan. Khawatir akan ada kendaraan lewat, ia segera menghampiri Yata.

"Misaki! Oi, Misaki!" Fushimi sedikit panik saat melihat Yata meringis kesakitan dengan suhu tubuh yang sangat tinggi. Yata demam.

Hal yang Yata lihat di sisa kesadarannya adalah wajah Fushimi yang tampak khawatir. Namun karena ia sudah tak bertenaga, ia menyerah dan tak sadarkan diri.

Fushimi meminta teman patrolinya untuk melanjutkan tugas, sedangkan ia membawa Yata ke rumah sakit. Fushimi mungkin tega melukai Yata. Tapi melihat Yata dengan keadaan seperti sekarang ini, jangan pikir Fushimi akan tak menghiraukannya. Panas Yata begitu tinggi, dan wajahnya juga pucat.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, ia berteriak memanggil tenaga medis yang ada. Dua orang suster datang dan segera menangani pemuda bertubuh tinggi 167 sentimeter itu. Fushimi diminta untuk menunggu di luar ruangan.

"Tch. Ada apa dengan bocah ini."

Tentu saja ia kaget karena Yata jatuh di tengah jalan tanpa sebab dan tak kunjung bangkit lagi. Ada apa dengan anak ini?

Anggota SCEPTER 4 ini tak bisa diam di tempat, dan terus mondar-mandir di depan pintu kamar Misaki. Menunggu hingga pintu itu terbuka dan sang dokter mempersilahkan ia masuk untuk melihat Misakinya. Ia tak peduli menjadi pusat perhatian di tempat itu, dan mendapat tatapan kagum dari beberapa suster yang lewat. Tch. Rumah sakit masih ada orang genit. Pikirnya.

Lima belas menit berlalu dan tak ada seorang pun yang keluar dari kamar yang ada di depannya ini. Memang seberapa parah demam Misaki? Oh ayolah, dia pasti hanya demam, dan Yata bukanlah anak lemah yang akan sampai segitunya hanya karena panas. ...Fushimi harap.

"Aku sepertinya tak bisa pulang hari ini."

Fushimi lalu mengambil PDA-nya untuk menghubungi Yata yang ada di apartemen Fushimi.

["_Hai, Fushimi desu._"]

"Misaki, ini aku. Malam ini-"

["_Saru...bisakah kau pulang...uuhhhh..."_]

Fushimi terkejut mendengar napas Yata yang terdengar berat di seberang sana.

"Misaki? Ada apa denganmu?"

["_Entahlah. Tapi tiba-tiba aku tak enak badan..._"]

"Tunggu, aku kembali sebentar lagi!"

_Shit_. Fushimi terus mengumpat selama perjalanannya pulang ke apartmen. Yata dan Yata dari masa lalunya, kedua sakit bersamaan. Apa-apaan ini? Apa mereka janjian membuatnya _sport _jantung? Belum selesai khawatirnya dengan Yata yang kini ada di rumah sakit dan ia belum tahu bagaimana kondisinya, sekarang ia malah mendengar kalau Yata yang di apartemennya juga sakit.

Tap tap tap

Fushimi mempercepat jalannya setelah ia keluar dari lift. Tak perlu mengetuk, ia memiliki kunci apartemennya sendiri. Begitu masuk, yang dilihatnya adalah Yata yang sedang meringkuk di balik selimut di atas tempat tidur.

"Misaki!"

Pemuda bersurai _spike_ itu menghampiri Misaki-nya yang ada di sana. Fushimi lalu mengecek suhu tubuh Yata dengan tangannya. Demam. Yata benar-benar demam, meskipun panasnya tak terlalu tinggi.

"Saru...hikss..."

"Oi, kenapa kau bisa panas seperti ini, hah?"

"Aku tak tahu, _saru_! Tiba-tiba saja aku tak enak badan."

"Tsk! Kalian memang merepotkan."

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'kalian'?"

"Misaki yang sekarang juga sedang sakit. Dia tadi kubawa ke rumah sakit. Tsk. Kalian sepertinya sudah berencana untuk membuatku mati muda. Kau selalu saja membuatku repot."

Fushimi yang tadi sempat mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Yata, kini terkejut melihat Yata tersenyum lebar penuh arti padanya. Fushimi mengerutkan kening.

"Biar kuambilkan kompres. Lalu kau juga harus minum obat." Ucap Fushimi yang lalu beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Oi, Saruhiko."

"Hn?"

"Meski kau bilang aku meninggalkanmu, kau tak membenciku ternyata."

"Aku membencimu. Aku membenci kau yang sekarang."

"Pembohong. Buktinya kau menolongku. Hehe."

"Diam, atau demammu tak akan sembuh."

"Tak ada hubungannya, Saru."

"Ini, minum obatmu."

"_Sankyu_."

"Kau baru saja melakukan apa?" Tanya Fushimi yang sekarang duduk di samping Misaki. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bisa sakit begini?"

"Entahlah. Tadi aku hanya sedang memikirkanmu yang seumuran denganku, lalu aku tertidur. Saat bangun, aku tak enak badan."

"Kau memikirkan apa?"

"Aku hanya...aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu...lalu aku ingin berkata bahwa kita akan terus berteman walau apapun yang terjadi..."

"Tsk. Kalau begitu jangan pikirkan lagi. Sekarang istirahatlah."

"Ehm."

"..."

"Oi, Saru."

"Hn?"

"Kuharap kau tak menyesal bertemu denganku."

"..."

"..."

Fushimi menoleh saat Yata tak lagi mengoceh. Rupanya pemuda itu sudah terlelap. Mungkin karena efek dari obat yang baru saja ia minum. Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Yata. Jemarinya menyingkirkan helai-helai oranye yang menutupi wajah Yata. Ia menunduk, lalu meninggalkan sebuah kecupan lembut di keningnya.

"_Suki_..."

.

.

"Fushimi, aku minta laporan kejadian kemarin."

"_Hai_."

"_Taichou_ sudah memintanya dari kemarin, tapi kau malah bolos di tengah patroli."

"_Gomenasai_." Ucap Fushimi malas-malasan.

Sungguh, hari ini ia malas sekali berangkat kerja dan masih khawatir dengan keadaan dua Misaki-nya. Tapi karena kemarin ia bolos di tengah jam kerja, akhirnya pekerjaannya menumpuk. Tapi bukan bukan Fushimi jika lebih peduli pekerjaan ketimbang Misaki. Di sisi lain, memecat Fushimi adalah hal yang sangat disayangkan bagi SCEPTER 4. Paling jauh, Fushimi hanya akan dipanggil ke hadapan Munakata Reisi sang pimpinan.

Suara-suara pegawai yang saling membicarakan pekerjaannya dan bunyi ketikan _keyboard_ komputer terus memenuhi ruangan, dan juga mengusik konsentrasi Fushimi. Meskipun sebenarnya ia sudah tak bisa berpikir jernih sejak mulai kerja tadi.

"Fushimi." Tegur seorang wanita yang dua jam lalu memerintahkan Fushimi untuk mengerjakan sebuah laporan.

"_Hai_."

"Kenapa laporanmu belum selesai juga? Biasanya kau bisa mengerjakannya dengan cepat."

"Tsk. _Ano_, _fukuchou_, aku sebenarnya ingin mengajukan izin. Setengah hari kerja saja tak apa-apa."

"Kenapa kau mau mengajukan izin?"

"Ada hal penting...ya hal penting."

"Sebaiknya kau menemui _taichou_."

"Haaa. Baiklaah." Dan Fushimi beranjak dari meja kerjanya, menuju ruangan sang pimpinan. Seperti biasa. Saat ia di sana, sang pimpinan yang nyentrik itu sedang menyusun puzzlenya yang entah kenapa tak selesai-selesai. Ia sengaja, atau memang tak bisa menyelesaikannya? Ah, itu bukan hal penting.

"Ada apa Fushimi-_kun_?"

"_Taichou_, aku ingin minta izin absen kerja."

"Hm. Tak biasanya kau meminta izin. Ada keperluan apa, Fushimi-_kun_?"

"Hn...hanya hal yang harus aku selesaikan."

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan bocah dari HOMRA itu?"

"Ha?"

"Aku dengar dari teman patrolimu kemarin, kau meinggalkan tugas setelah melihat seseorang yang mereka kenali sebagai salah satu bawahan Suoh."

"Uhmm.. ya seperti itu lah."

"Ya, karena kau sendiri tak pernah mengajukan izin sebelumnya, sekarang aku akan mengabulkan izinmu, satu hari libur."

"_Arigatou_, _taichou_." Fushimi berbalik, dan hendak membuka pintu.

"Semoga dia baik-baik saja."

"..." Fushimi tak membalas dan segera meninggalkan ruangan.

Tempat kerjanya cukup jauh dari rumah sakit tempat Yata dirawat. Ia harus menggunakan taksi untuk ke sana. Kereta? Tsk. Ia malas berdesak-desakan meski kereta tak pernah terlambat. Tadi pagi ia sempat mengecek kembali keadaan Yata yang ada di apartemennya, dan untungnya ia sudah sedikit baikan meski belum pulih. Sungguh ia sendiri masih heran kenapa Yata bisa sakit bersamaan. Kemarin, ia yakin kalau Yata yang sekarang bersamanya tak menunjukkan gejala sakit apa-apa.

Dua puluh menit kemudian Fushimi sudah sampai di rumah sakit tempat Yata kemarin. Ia melepaskan jubahnya. Pedang? Ia meninggalkannya di kantor, menitipkannya pada _fukuchou_nya. Ia sempat dimarahi karena sebenarnya tak boleh meninggalkan pedangnya sembarangan. Tapi ke rumah sakit dengan membawa benda seperti itu? Cukup sekali kemarin saja ia mengundang perhatian.

Fushimi langsung menuju ke kamar terakhir kali ia melihat Yata. Sayangnya tak ada pasien di sana. Ia lalu menuju ke pusat informasi.

"Ya. Namanya. Yata Misaki. Dia kemarin masuk pukul 2 sore, dan terakhir di periksa di kamar nomor 139. Tingginya 167cm, berambut oranye gelap, dan kemarin ia memakai baju hitam dan jaket merah."

"Ada. Yata Misaki-_san_ dirawat di kamar nomor 102. Di ujung tangga sana, silahkan belok kanan, dan kamarnya ada di sebelah kiri."

"Terimakasih."

"Tuan, maaf."

"Ada apa?"

"Kami belum punya data penjamin dan keluarganya. Apakah Tuan tahu siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas pasien ini?"

"Ah. Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab dan menanggung biaya perawatannya."

"Kalau begitu, mohon diisi dulu keterangan ini."

"Tsk."

Fushimi sedikit jengkel dengan urusan administrasi barusan. Ia ingin segera bertemu Yata, tapi harus dicegah untuk hal tak penting yang bisa diurus nanti.

Ia berbelok di koridor, dan segera mencari kamar yang dimaksud.

"101...ah, 102." Gumam Fushimi yang lalu berbelok ke sebuah kamar bertuliskan nomor 102, tanpa keterangan nama. Fushimi sempat mengernyitkan alisnya karena kamar Yata tak diberi keterangan nama. Apa Yata tak dimintai data dirinya? Ia lalu membuka pintu. Benar adanya kalau memang Yata yang ada di kamar itu. Fushimi mempercepat langkahnya ke tempat Yata berbaring. Yata hanya demam kan, kemarin? Kenapa sekarang...

"Misaki?" Fushimi memanggil Yata yang jelas-jelas tak sadarkan diri.

Di tangan pemuda itu terpasang sebuah jarum yang terhubung dengan selang infus. Lalu...Yata juga memakai alat bantu pernapasan.

"Ada apa ini? Memang separah apa demammu?" Ia seperti orang gila yang menanyai orang yang tak mungkin menjawabnya. Fushimi lalu menemui dokter yang bertanggung jawab menangani Misaki.

"Kami kira awalnya pasien ini juga hanya demam biasa. Setelah membalut kembali dan mengobati lukanya, kami meninggalkan dia dengan hanya selang infus. Tapi sejam kemudian suster yang menjaganya mengatakan bahwa kondisinya menurun."

"Jadi sebenarnya dia sakit apa?"

"Saya hanya bisa bilang kalau dia sakit demam saja."

"Tapi tak ada yang parah, kan?"

"Sejauh ini, tidak."

"Terimakasih kalau begitu."

Kini pemuda itu sudah kembali ke samping partnernya. Terus dan terus. Kedua matanya tak pernah lepas dari Yata yang biasanya bak kutu loncat, kini lebih diam daripada batu. Fushimi jengah menunggu. Ia beranjak, lalu duduk di ranjang Yata, di sampingnya. Tangannya terulur untuk menyibakkan helaian oranye pendek di kening Yata. Sedikit berbeda saat ia melakukannya pada Yata yang ada di apartemennya kemarin.

"Kenapa kau selemah ini, Misaki? Bukannya kau mengatakan kalau dirimu hebat, eh? Kau bahkan selalu menantangku."

Mata Fushimi lalu beralih ke beberapa bekas luka Yata yang terbalut perban. _Damn_. Fushimi kenapa sekarang malah merasa bersalah? Bukannya kemarin ia masih bahagia-bahagia saja menyakiti Misaki? Ia merendahkan tubuhnya, dan mensejajarkan wajahnya mereka.

"Misaki..."

Raut wajah itu akhirnya terpasang juga di paras tampan Fushimi. Mimik rasa bersalah dan penyesalan, serta rasa sakit. Ia marah, dan ia benci pada Yata karena telah meninggalkannya demi HOMRA dan Suoh. Yata telah mengkhianati persahabatan mereka, tak memperdulikannya, dan tak mengacuhkannya. Fushimi benci...ya...benci...

"Sialan kau, Misaki. Jangan anggap karena kau lemah sekarang, aku akan kasihan padamu. Bangun kau, Misaki!"

Fushimi tiba-tiba frustasi.

"Misaki..."

Pii Pii Pii

PDA Fushimi berbunyi. Ia lupa mematikannya padahal ia harus mematikan semua gadget. Apalagi di ruangan Misaki ada beberapa alat elektronik. Fushimi keluar kamar, dan segera mengangkat panggilan.

"_Moshi moshi_."

["_Saru... Bisakah kau pulang sekarang...hikss..._"]

"Misaki? Kau kenapa?"

["_Uuu...Saru._"]

"Misaki! Oi, Misaki! Ada apa denganmu?!"

Piiiiipp

Belum sempat Fushimi mendapatkan jawaban dari Yata yang tadi terdengar seperti sedang merengek, sambungan itu sudah terputus. Fushimi menggigit kesal bibirnya sendiri. Kedua Misakinya sedang berencana untuk membunuhnya di usia muda!

"Kau selalu saja membuatku repot, Misaki!"

Baru satu jam Fushimi di rumah sakit ini, sekarang ia harus meninggalkan Yata untuk Yata yang satunya lagi. Oke lah kalau kalian mau sakit. Setidaknya, gantian! Jangan bersamaan seperti ini!

Taksi.

Oh, hari ini Fushimi sedang merampok dirinya sendiri. Memangnya mau bagaimana lagi? Harus ke stasiun dulu dan menunggu? Tidak, demi Yata.

Saat Fushimi turun, ia meminta sopir taksi itu untuk menunggunya. Fushimi bergegas ke apartemennya yang ada di lantai 3. Lift yang ia naiki masih seperti biasa. Tapi bagi Fushimi, lift ini lamban sekali!

"Cepatlaaahh. Tsk!"

Tap tap tap.

Klik.

Fushimi sampai di kamarnya. Tebak apa yang menyambut kedatangannya.

"MISAKI!"

Yata tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di lantai.

Fushimi berlari menghampirinya. Suhu tubuhnya kali ini panas sekali. Hampir sama seperti Misaki tempo hari. Tanpa pikir lagi, ia membawa Yata keluar. Rumah sakit.

Sepanjang jalan makhluk berkacamata itu tak melepaskan perhatiannya dari Yata. Habis sudah kesabarannya. HABIS! Dua Misaki itu benar-benar berniat membunuhnya perlahan dengan melihat kedua Misaki itu sakit, tanpa alasan dan sebab yang jelas. _Kami-sama, _sungguh tak bisa dipercaya. Wajah Fushimi yang biasa selalu tenang dan tak peduli itu, kini berubah drastis. Tak ada ekspresi lain selain sirat khawatir dan ketakutan. Satu Misaki belum sadar, kini Misaki yang satunya menyusul.

Ia membawa Misaki di kedua lengannya, dan segera berlari ke dalam. Ia berteriak sepanjang koridor, memanggil para tenaga medis yang sibuk. Tak peduli bahwa tindakannya akan mengganggu pasien-pasien lain.

Mereka bertindak segera. Setelah ruangan tertutup dan mengusir Fushimi, Yata diperiksa oleh mereka yang berpengalaman. Fushimi menunggu. Lagi. Sepatunya terus-terusan berisik mengetuk lantai. Bibirnya tak absen dari bunyi decakan kesal. Penampilannya berantakan. Oh, yang itu ia sama sekali tak peduli.

"Kau harus membayar semuanya nanti kalau kau sudah sadar, Misaki."

Detik jam terus berlalu, dan kini sudah lewat lima belas menit. Dokter yang ada di dalam ternyata sudah selesai. Lebih cepat dari saat memeriksa Yata kemarin. Fushimi dipersilahkan masuk untuk menemui Yata. Ternyata pemuda itu juga sudah siuman meski wajahnya masih sayu.

"Kenapa lagi kau ini, Misaki?" Selidik Fushimi yang kini sudah duduk tepat di samping Yata. Ia malah menunjukkan giginya seolah meremehkan kekhawatiran Fushimi.

"Aku tak apa-apa."

"Terkapar di lantai tak sadarkan diri di lantai kau pikir tak apa-apa? Kau gila!"

"_Nee_, Saru. Bolehkah aku pulang? Aku ingin bertemu Saruhiko-_ku_ yang sebenarnya."

"Hah? Jadi kau tak suka bersamaku?"

"Bukan begitu. Ini salah, Saru. Ini bukan waktuku, dan aku punya firasat buruk tentang ini. Kumohon izinkan aku pulang."

"Tidak. tidak. seperti perjanjian kita sebelumnya. Satu minggu."

"Saruhiko. Kau ada _aku_ yang memiliki waktu yang sama denganmu. Kenapa kau harus memberatkan aku, eh?"

"Itu urusanku."

"Saru, dengarkan aku. Semakin lama aku di sini, aku semakin punya firasat buruk."

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja. Lagipula kau bodoh. Aku tak percaya firasatmu."

"Saru..."

"Diam!"

Fushimi tiba-tiba memeluk Yata yang masih terbaring di tempat tidurnya. Membuat teman SMAnya itu kebigungan.

"Kumohon, Misaki. Hanya satu minggu. Tak akan terjadi apa-apa. Aku tak mau lagi kau tinggalkan lagi."

"Saru, kau sudah punya Misaki-_mu_ sendiri."

"Diamlah Misaki."

"..."

"..._suki_."

Dan Yata menoleh, melihat Fushimi yang hanya bisa ia lihat surai gelapnya yang mecuat berantakan. Ia lalu mengulurkan tangannya, melingkarkannya di punggung Fushimi.

"_Kalau kau tak membenciku, katakan, _baka_ Saru_."

.

.

_Omake_

Buat yang menunggu _scene_ Yata ketemu Misaki dan Fushimi ketemu Saruhiko, angkat tangan! xD Karena chapter 5 dan 6, saya akan membuat itu menjadi kenyataan.  
Chapter berikutnya adalah klimaks dengan jumlah words paling banyak di antara chapter lainnya, yaitu 3k words. Diperkirakan fanfiksi ini akan berakhir di chapter 7 atau 8 saja. _Hai_. Sampai jumpa di _chapter_ berikutnya~~

.

.

Chapter 5: Day Four

"Misaki?"

"_Terimakasih, Saruhiko._"

"Misaki!"

"_Haha. Aku memang bodoh, sudah ceroboh merusak waktu_."

"MISAKI!"

.

.

"Di mana pasien yang kemarin dirawat di sini?"

"Maaf, Tuan. Tapi sejak satu minggu yang lalu kamar ini kosong dan belum ada yang menempati."

.

.

"Misaki, jawab aku, Misaki!"

"Jangan bercanda, Misaki!"

.

.

"Saru...hiko?"

"Selamat tinggal, Misaki."

"Oi, Saru!"


	5. Chapter 5: Day Four

**ayakLein24::** wah, emang penasaran bisa bikin ubanan ya? baru tau xD  
apa yang terjadi misaki akan terjawab di chapter ini :3

**Ayumi Kurosawa**:: Bener nggak ya, tebakan Ayumi-chan? lihat saja sendiri deh chapter ini xD udah baca kan? bener kan bikin gemes? u.u

untuk Fushimi... yaaaah. Saya mau main-main sama perasaan dia sebentar. mwehehehehehehe. Nggak asyik lah ya kalau langsung happy gitu. harus ada pembalasan karena telah melukai Yatachanku #dilempar skateboard

**via heartfilia::** tentu dong. kalau nggak, Yata udah tak culik dari dulu #lho  
Hahaha. salah sendiri dia mau bayarin. bangkrut, bangkrut aja dah. #sadis  
apakah chapter ini yata akan pergi? let's see~~ soal itu yah. Yaa, malah aneh jadinya kalau Misaki ketemu Misaki o.o

**AkuNoMeshitsukai**:: aduuh, kakinya bau jangan diangkat XD #dilemparkaki(?)  
Duhhh, iya. jadi gemes. jadi pengen tak makan /enggaaaakk

Lho? Misaki ke mana? *nyari di dalem laci*

penasaran ya penasaran? yuk baca chapter ini. hahaha

**jiro yujikku::** Haha. daijoubu! :3  
Duh, bereaksi, kaya larutan kimia aja XD misaki kan bereaksinya sama fushimi aja /apanya cobaaaa

**Nisa Piko::** Mau lebih naas? bisa diatur. hohohoho  
jangan dong. kalau mati, sapa nanti yang grepe2 Misaki /salaaah/

Yaah, itu sih ada sebabnya. nanti deh dikupas tuntas setelah cerita selesai (?)Kurang naas ya. hemmm. nanti tak bikin dia loncat dari lantai teratas apartemennya fushimi deh. cukup kan? xD

dan jawaban untuk spoilernya, yaaa, nikmati saja chapter ini xD

**sea07::** ini udah lanjut kilat lho :3

_Minna_~~ Sayang sama kalian semua deh~~ *peluk cium *dilempar ke jamban  
Makasiiiii masih setia menunggu Ice #pede Eh, bukan ya. Yang ditunggu-tunggu kan Saru sama Misaki. Bagaimana spoilernya kemarin? Pada nebak apa hayoo? Nah, biar gak main tebak-tebakan lagi, chap 5 sesungguhnya udah update nih. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Misaki (15) dan Misaki (19)? Lalu, kenapa Fushimi bilang selamat tinggal? Bagaimana nasib Fushimi dan Yata selanjutnya?

Langsung saja simak chapter 5 yang Ice persembahkan untuk kalian semua.

.

.

**Memory of Yata Misaki  
**a SaruMi fanfiction  
**Disclaimer **  
K Project – GoRa and GoHands  
Memory of Yata Misaki – Ice-cy  
Picture – 藍區 アイク  
**Inspired by**  
【紫】 - 19歳と15歳【猿美】【19 and 15 years old [SaruMi]】

.

.

**Chapter 5: Day Four**

.

Fushimi tertidur di samping Yata yang terlelap. Seharian ia menjenguk Yata bergantian, dan kini ia berada di ruang Yatanya yang dulu, sedangkan sang _yatagarasu_ masih tak sadarkan diri. Yata terdiam melihat partnernya satu ini. Sungguh ia merasakan firasat buruk jika ia berlama-lama di sini.

Ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya perlahan, dan berusahan untuk tidak membuat suara yang bisa membangunkan Fushimi. Ia ingin menemui Yata. Sepasang kaki itu berjingkat hingga pintu keluar dan menutup pintu dengan suara sekecil mungkin. Fushimi tadi bercerita jika ia ada di kamar 102. Beruntung ada tanda-tanda penunjuk lokasi ruangan di koridor-koridor ruangan. Ia berhasil menemukannya.

Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum membuka pintu. Ia berpikir lagi, apakah ia yakin ingin bertemu dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Tak akan ada apa-apa."

Mantap sudah keputusan pemuda berusia 15 tahun itu. ia membuka perlahan pintu kamar Yata Misaki. Kini, Yata yang berusia lima belas tahun telah melihat dirinya sendiri di masa depan. Ia berjalan ke arah ranjang Yata. Masih sama keadaannya seperti saat Fushimi mejenguknya pertama kali. Masih ada selang infus dan alat bantu pernapasan. Ia lalu berdiri di samping Yata.

"Heh. Ternyata aku yang di masa depan keren juga." Ucap Yata.

Oke, biarlah makhluk manis ini bernarsis ria sejenak. Selagi sempat. Yata lalu menyeret sebuah kursi untuk ia duduk di samping Yata.

"Oi, Yata." Panggilnya pada dirinya sendiri, "Kau sebenarnya tak bermaksud mengkhianati Saru, kan? Katakan padanya kalau ini hanya salah paham. Kau, aku, sudah berjanji padanya untuk selalu menjadi sahabatnya, kan? Aku yakin sebenarnya kau tak ingin jauh darinya juga."

Yata Misaki yang masih tak sadarkan diri itu tak menjawab sepatah katapun.

"Aku ingin pulang, aku ingin bertemu Saru, tapi Saruhiko yang ini tak memperbolehkan aku kembali. Hei, bangunlah dan katakan padanya kalau aku boleh pulang."

Hanya bunyi sebuah alat yang ada di samping Yata yang terdengar.

"Bangun kau sekarang! Atau aku akan memanggilmu 'Misaki'. Kau tak suka nama itu kan? Nama yang searusnya untuk perempuan."

_Misaki_.

Tiba-tiba di benak Yata terlintas suara dan wajah Fushimi yang tersenyum padanya. Ia sungguh ingin pulang. Yata menangis.

"Misaki! Kumohon bangunlah, aku ingin pulang. Bilang padanya!"

Ia yang tak pernah menangis itu kini menjadi cengeng. Ia sungguh ingin pulang. Selain ia tak diizinkan oleh Fushimi, ia juga tak tega meninggalkan Fushimi dan tak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk pulang.

Yata terus menangis. Tak peduli jika ada yang memanggilnya cengeng atau apa. Ia tak kembali ke kamarnya.

"Saru..."

Pemuda itu terlelap di samping dirinya yang ada di masa depan. Cahaya rembulan mengintip melalui celah tirai yang sesekali tersibak hembusan angin malam yang lewat melalui celah fentilasi udara. Malam semakin larut, dan waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir lewat tengah malam. Ketiga pemuda itu tertidur.

.

.

"Misaki?" Fushimi bertanya pada sosok di depannya. Pada Misaki-nya yang tak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi seperti sekarang ini. Ia tersenyum lembut, bukan tersenyum lebar ala Yata Misaki.

"_Terimakasih, Saruhiko._" Ucap Yata tiba-tiba.

"Misaki!"

Fushimi tak mengerti kenapa Yata berterimakasih. Untuk apa memangnya? Kenapa ia mengucapkan itu? dan lagi wajahnya...Fushimi sungguh tak suka perubahan ekspresi Yata sekarang yang tiba-tiba terlihat sedih.

"_Haha. Aku memang bodoh, sudah ceroboh merusak waktu_." Ia tertawa hambar.

"MISAKI!" Teriak Fushimi ketika Yata pergi begitu saja setelah mengucapkan kalimat yang ia katakan barusan. Fushimi terus berteriak, namun tak didengar oleh Yata. Bukan tak didengar, tapi Yata memang tak mendengarnya. Ia terus berjalan meninggalkan Fushimi yang sampai serak suaranya untuk menyebut namanya.

"MISAKIIII!" Teriak Fushimi yang baru saja membuka matanya.

Mimpi. Ternyata yang barusan itu mimpi.

Saat Fushimi baru saja hendak mencoba merangkai kembali mimpinya, ia terkejut Yata tak ada di kamarnya.

"Misaki?"

Fushimi beranjak dan mencari Yata di kamar kecil, siapa tahu ia hanya pergi sebentar. Namun nihil. Tak ada yang ditemuinya selain makar kosong yang rapi. Tunggu. Rapi? Tapi Fushimi tak memperdulikan keanehan itu. ia berlari ke luar kamar segera, tak peduli dengan penampilannya yang berantakan. Tepat saat keluar dari pintu, ia menabrak seorang tenaga medis.

"Ada apa Tuan terburu-buru? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Di mana pasien yang kemarin dirawat di sini?" Tanya Fushimi sembari menunjuk ke arah kamar tempat ia baru saja keluar.

"Maaf, Tuan. Tapi sejak satu minggu yang lalu kamar ini kosong dan belum ada yang menempati."

"Kosong? Apa maksudmu? Jelas-jelas kemarin ada seseorang di rawat di kamar ini!"

Fushimi menoleh ke nomor kamar. Ia yakin benar dan memang nomornya masih sama.

"Mungkin Tuan salah kamar. Silahkan bertanya ke bagian informasi."

Misaki hilang!

Fushimi berlari ke arah berlawan dengan tempat pusat informasi.

_**Room 102**_

Ia melangkah masuk ke ruangan tanpa permisi. Masih ada di sana. Masih sama seperti ia terakhir kali ada. Yata Misaki masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Fushimi lega sejenak, karena ia kira Yata juga akan menghilang. Ia lalu mendatangai bagian dan menanyakan tentang penghuni kamar 119. Jawaban yang ia terima sama seperti yang dikatakan oleh suster yang ia temui di depan kamar itu. Tak ada pasien di kamar itu, dan sudah seminggu tak ada orang. Fushimi masih tak percaya, dan akhirnya mencari dokter yang menangani Yata kemarin. Tapi jawabannya pun tak membuat ia senang. Dokter itu tak ingat kemarin pernah menangani pasien di kamar itu. Ia menyerah dengan segala keheranan di hatinya. Misaki-nya hilang tiba-tiba. Dengan kepala yang masih bertanya tentang keberadaan Yata, ia kembali ke kamar 102. Tak ada yang berubah atau aneh. Masih atas nama Yata Misaki, dengan Yata terbaring di tempat tidur.

_Apakah Misaki sudah kembali?_

Fushimi lalu duduk di tempat tidur samping Yata. Tangannya terulur membelai lembut pipi _mantan_ partnernya itu.

Kalau memang Yata sudah kembali ke waktunya, maka Fushimi harus terima meski sebenarnya ia masih ingin dia ada di sini. Namun ia juga tak punya ide mencari Misaki ada di mana.

"Uhn..." Sebuah lenguhan kecil meluncur dari bibir Yata.

Fushimi menoleh, "Misaki?"

Perlahan iris madu gelap itu mulai nampak dari kelopak matanya yang berusaha mengerjap. Dua hari tak sadarkan diri, tentu susah untuk menerima cahaya yang seketika menyeruak. Fushimi terlihat senang melihat Yata sudah mulai siuman. Yata sendiri menatap bingung pada orang yang ada di hadapannya setelah berhasil menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya sekitar. Ia diam.

"Misaki?"

"..." Ia masih diam tak menjawab.

"Misaki, jawab aku, Misaki!" Fushimi tak suka dengan cara Yata menatapnya. Ia sungguh tak suka.

"Kau siapa, eh?"

Katakanlah lebay, jantung Fushimi sempat berhenti berdetak. Apa katanya tadi? 'Kau siapa'?

"Jangan bercanda, Misaki." Ucap Fushimi dengan nada tak suka.

"Aku...tak bercanda." Ucap Yata perlahan, "Kau tahu namaku, tapi aku tak mengenalmu."

Fushimi yang kesal dan penasaran segera pergi ke ruangan dokter yang menangani Yata yang baru saja siuman itu. mereka berdebat, atau tepatnya Fushimi yang mengajak berdebat karena ia tak terima dengan hasil diagnosa dokter itu yang mengatakan bahwa Yata tak apa-apa, keadaannya normal, membaik, dan tak ada tanda-tanda kepalanya mengalami benturan. Fushimi kesal dan sudah tak mau lagi mengeyel pada sang dokter. Ia kembali ke kamar dan Yata masih ada di tempatnya sana. Ternyata sang dokter ada di belakang Fushimi. Oh, jangan heran. Sudah menjadi tugasnya mengecek kondisi pasien. Fushimi diam dan menunggu pria itu memeriksa Yata. Yata hanya diam dan menurut saja. Masker Yata sudah dilepas, karena dokter bilang ia sudah membaik. Fushimi menghampiri Yata lagi setelah di ruangan itu hanya tinggal mereka berdua.

"Oi, Misaki. Jangan bercanda dan katakan kalau kau ingat aku."

"Kau gila atau apa, heh? Sudak kubilang aku tak mengenalmu."

"Kita teman satu SMA, Misaki!"

"Hah? Aku tak ingat pernah punya teman seperti kau dulu."

"HOMRA? Suoh? Kusanagi? Anna?"

"Dari mana kau kenal mereka. Dan Mikoto-..._san_...?"

Fushimi menggeratakan giginya. Ia kesal dan marah. Yata lupa dirinya, tapi ia ingat Suoh Mikoto dan HOMRA!

"SCEPTER 4?"

"Ada apa memangnya kau menanyakan tentang polisi bodoh itu."

Singkatnya. Yata hanya melupakan Fushimi.

"MISAKI! Jangan bercanda! Ini sama sekali tak lucu!" Bentak Fushimi. Ia tak peduli jika suaranya sampai keluar.

"Oi! Cukup! Aku benar-benar tak mengenalmu. Dan siapa kau sebenarnya, eh?"

.

.

Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam di ufuk barat. Oranye itu mirip dengan oranye gelapnya. Ia duduk bertekuk lutut sendirian di sini, si sebuah atap sekolah. Semburat senja semakin tipis, dan petang tampak akan segera bertandang. Dia sudah duduk di sini berjam-jam. Ia duduk di sini dengan satu harapan. Ia bisa kembali ke masanya. Yata, ingin kembali. Di sini, adalah sekolah Yata dan Fushimi. Tempat mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama paling banyak. Ia berharap dengan ada di sini, ia bisa kembali dengan entah bagaimana.

Sebelumnya ia kembali ke apartemen Fushimi. Tempat ia datang pertama kali. Siapa tau dengan tidur dan menunggu Fushimi sama yang seperti ia lakukan sebelumnya, ia bisa bangun dan yang dilihatnya adalah Fushimi yang seumuran dengannya. Sayangnya nihil. Saat ia membuka matanya, pemandangan masih sama. Masih merupakan apartemen Fushimi yang ada di masa depan.

Ia lalu berinisiatif pergi ke sekolahnya. Masih ada dan tak banyak yang berubah. Sekarang di sini lah Yata. Di atap gedung sekolah, tempat ia dan Fushimi dulu menghabiskan waktu istirahat, dan sesekali bolos pelajaran.

Sepoi angin sore menyapanya. Bagaimana tidak. tempat itu atap terbuka. Dingin, namun juga sejuk. Yata bersandar pada tembok yang ada di belakangnya. Ia menengadah ke langit untuk sesaat, namun kemudia menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara kedua lengannya yang terlipat di atas lutut.

Sayup-sayup Yata mendengar suara yang dikenalinya. Ia menoleh, dan di sana, di depan sana tepat di samping pagar besi pembatas atap, ia melihat orang yang ingin di temuinya. Beberapa kali ia mencoba memastikan apakah itu benar atau hanya khayalannya. Namun pembuktian itu menunjukkan kalau yang ia lihat adalah nyata dan bukan hanya sekadar kamuflase mata. Ia tersenyum lebar dan refleks beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia senang, sampai ingin menangis rasanya. Ia berlari ke arah pemuda yang berseragam sama dengannya di sana. Fushimi Saruhiko.

"Saru! Sialan kau baru datang sekarang!"

"..." Fushimi tak menjawab. Paras lembutnya itu memberikan sebuah senyuman hangat khas dirinya yang hanya ia tunjukkan pada Yata.

"Oi, Saruhiko. Bagaimana kau bisa sampai di sini? Kau pasti tahu caranya kembali, kan?"

"..." Lagi, Fushimi hanya diam.

"Saruhiko? Kenapa kau diam saja, eh?"

"Senang pernah mengenalmu, Misaki. Walaupun aku harap aku bisa bersamamu sampai kapanpun."

"Saru...hiko?"

"Selamat tinggal, Misaki."

"Oi, Saru!"

Dukk!

Kepala Yata terbentur tembok yang ada di belakangnya saat ia bergerak tiba-tiba. itu hanya mimpi, hatinya semakin teriris. Ia sungguh ingin bertemu dengan Fushimi, tapi ia juga takut kalau ternyata saat bertemu nanti, Fushimi akan mengatakan hal yang sama dengan yang Fushimi katakan di mimpinya barusan. Yata menangis detik berikutnya.

"Uuu... _baka_..."

.

.

"LEPASKAN!"

Yata meronta, mencoba melepaskan diri dari genggaman erat Fushimi. Setelah Yata dinyatakan sembuh dan boleh keluar dari rumah sakit, Fushimi menyeretnya paksa. HOMRA. Tujuan mereka sekarang. Fushimi tak sedetikpun melepaskan tangan yang tampak lebih kecil dari miliknya itu. tak peduli meski sang pengemudi taksi memandang aneh pada mereka.

Yata menyerah. Usahanya sia-sia saja. Pemuda di sampingnya yang tak ia kenal ini, terus memasang wajah kesal dan tak mau melepaskan tangannya yang mulai terasa sakit.

"Kenapa kau ini?" Yata membuka suara.

"..."

"Aku tak tau kenapa kau marah, dan sungguh aku tak mengenalmu."

"Maaf Tuan, kita sampai."

Fushimi tak berkomentar apa-apa. Setelah membayar taksi, ia segera masuk ke bar HOMRA yang ada di depan mereka. Sepi. Terakhir kali Fushimi datang dulu, saat Suoh masih ada, bar ini masih terasa ramai.

Fushimi masuk tanpa permisi. Sama seperti biasanya. Begitu ia membuka pintu, tampak seorang pemuda blonde yang sepertinya seorang bartender dan seorang gadis kecil berpakaian lolita merah marun. Dua orang itu menolehh pada sang tamu.

"Yata-_chan_. _Hisashiburi_. Ke mana saja kau selama ini? Dan..."

Fushimi menunggu jawaban yang ia harap merupakan kabar bagus untuk dirinya,

"Siapa temanmu ini?"

Fushimi mendelik seketika saat pemuda bartender itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia lalu melihat gadis yang duduk di depannya. Ia hanya diam, memandang dirinya penuh arti, tak memberikan komentar apa-apa, dan lebih memilih sibuk menghabiskan jus yang ada di gelasnya.

"Kusanagi-_san_! Lelucon macam apa ini?!"

"Eh? Kau tahu namaku? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Pria yang dipanggil Kusanagi itu beranjak dari barnya.

"Kau dengar sendiri, kan? Kusanagi-_san _saja tak tahu siapa kau!" Yata menyentakkan tangannya agar lepas dari tangan pemuda bermanik biru yang kini diam mematung itu. ia berlari ke arah gadis kecil yang hanya menyimak mereka dalam diam.

"HENTIKAN SEMUA OMONG KOSONG INI!" Fushimi berteriak dengan penuh kekesalannya.

Semua yang ada di ruangan hanya menatap aneh padanya. Bagi mereka sekarang, Fushimi bukanlah orang yang pernah mereka kenal. Karena Fushimi...**tak pernah menjadi bagian dari HOMRA**.

Anna. Gadis kecil bersurai panjang yang dari tadi diam itu, beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan ke arah Fushimi.Ia berhenti di depan Fushimi yang masih memasang wajah kesal.

"_Ano ne..._"

"Ada apa, Anna?"

"Aku tak memiliki ingatan tentangmu, tapi aku melihat ada sesuatu padamu. Aku tak bisa mengatakannya karena tak tahu cara mengatakannya."

"..."

"Aku hanya bisa bilang padamu, jangan merusak waktu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"_Wakaranai_. Tapi aku hanya bisa mengatakan itu padamu."

"Nah, jadi?" Kusanagi menyela pembicaraan mereka.

Fushimi diam. Mendengar perkataan Anna, ia teringat perkataan Yata kemarin yang juga mengatakan tentang waktu.

"Kusanagi-_san_.."

"Ah, sebelum kau melanjutkan perkataanmu, bisakah kau mengenalkan dirimu pada kami dan kenapa Yata-_chan _ bisa bersamamu?"

"Aku Fushimi, anggota SCEPTER 4,"

"Ah, kepolisian itu."

"Dua hari lalu aku menemukan Misaki-"

"KAU! Jangan memanggil namaku sesukamu!"

"Dia sakit, dan aku membawanya ke rumah sakit. Dia tak sadarkan diri selama dua hari, dan baru saja siuman. Sekarang, aku akan membawanya bersamaku."

"Eh? Kenapa memangnya?" Tanya Kusanagi.

"Anggap saja dia hutang padaku untuk biaya perawatannya di rumah sakit."

"HAAAHH?! Aku tak memintamu untuk membayarkanku!"

"Yata-_chan... _tenanglah. Lagipula dia sudah membantumu."

"Tapi, Kusanagi-_san_-"

"Yata-_chan_, tenanglah. Aku lihat dia bukan orang yang jahat. Jadilah anak baik dan balas kebaikan orang lain."

"Bisa saja dia berbohong!"

"Apa kau perlu aku menunjukkan tagihan obat dan biaya kamarmu selama tiga hari?"

Fushimi menang. Kini ia berhasil menyeret Yata untuk ia bawa ke apartemennya. Ia diam seribu bahasa. Masih tak percaya dengan semua hal yang baru saja terjadi. Tak hanya Yata, tapi Kusanagi-_san_ dan Anna sekalipun juga tak ingat padanya. Ia kini percaya ada sesuatu yang janggal terjadi, karena Anna tak mungkin bercanda dengan wajah seriusnya. Lalu di sini lah mereka sekarang, di kamar aartemen Fushimi, berdua, saling diam, namun salah satunya celimpungan dengan keadaan di antara mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yata. Dia yang notabene adalah kutu loncat raksasa, kini harus diam.

Semakin lama, semakin hening. Hingga suara detak jam terdengar meraja ruangan. Beberapa kali Yata melirik pemuda yang kini duduh di lantai, bersandar pada tempat tidurnya. Diam.

.

.

_**Fushimi's POV**_

Aku kira Yata hilang ingatan, makanya aku membawanya ke sana. Berharap ada yang bisa memberitahunya bahwa dia mengenalku, tapi ternyata nihil. Aku yakin kalau Kusanagi-_san _bercanda tentang ini, karena ia tak mengenaliku begitu aku sampai di sana, sebelum aku sempat bicara lebih dulu. Selain itu, Anna juga bukan orang yang suka mengerjainya. Perkataan Anna tampak serius. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"_Aku hanya bisa bilang padamu, jangan merusak waktu."_

Merusak waktu? Memang apa yang aku lakukan. Aku melirik pada dia yang ada di sampingku, yang aku tahu bahwa sedaritadi ia melihat ke arahku sesekali. Ia diam, meski terlihat jelas di wajahnya bahwa ada seribu pertanyaan yang ingin ia ajukan. Aku beranjak meninggalkannya dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Membersihkan diri dan mungkin juga mendinginkan kepala. Tetesan deras air itu membasahi sekujur tubuhku. Aku terdiam mematung di bawah guyuran air. Mencoba memikirkan sesuatu yang bisa membuatku keluar dari masalah ini.

Lagipula, dihadapkan pada masalah seperti ini, bagaimana aku bisa tahu? Aku bukan orang sakti yang punya kemampuan wah. Tsk. Sebenarnya apa yang membuat Misaki sampai tak mengenalku, bahkan Kusanagi-san, juga Anna. Sedangkan anggota SCEPTER 4, masih mengenalku.

_**End of Fushimi's POV**_

.

.

Fushimi keluar dari kamar mandi setelah mengeringkan badan dan rambutnya. Penampilan Fushimi saat ini, benar-benar seperti Fushimi saat SMA dulu. Handuk yang ada di tangannya, ia kalungkan ke lehernya. Ia berjalan ke arah kamarnya, tempat ia meninggalkan Yata sendirian tadi. Ia tak khawatir Yata akan melarikan diri karena pintu sudah ia kunci. Ini adalah apartemen Fushimi sendiri, karena ia malas berada di _dorm_ SCEPTER 4 yang dipasangi banyak kamera tersembunyi oleh bosnya. Sungguh. Sang bos bernama Munakata Reisi itu jadi terlihat mengerikan.

"Keluarkan aku dari sini sekarang juga!" Teriak Yata ketika Fushimi kembali ke kamarnya. Ia dikunci oleh sang pemilik kamar yang baru saja selesai mandi itu.

"Tidak akan. Kau akan kukeluarkan dari sini, jika kau bisa membayar lunas semua biaya rumah sakitmu."

"Aku tak pernah memintamu untuk membayarkanku!"

"..."

"Sekarang biarkan aku pergi dari sini!"

Fushimi yang semula diam, kini berjalan mendekati Misaki. Sebuah ekspresi mengintimidasi di wajah Fushimi, membuat Yata terdiam seketika. Tiba-tiba tangan Fushimi terulur dan meraih dagu Yata.

"Katakan sekali lagi kalau kau ingin pergi."

"Biarkan aku- nnh!"

Fushimi dalam sekejap menawan bibir Yata, dan menahan setiap rontaan mantan partnernya dulu. Tak dibiarkannya sedikitpun celah untuk Yata lolos darinya. Ia yang berkuasa di sini, dan memang Yata kini lebih lemah darinya. Ditambah lagi ia yang baru saja sembuh.

Yata terengah setelah Fushimi melepaskan tawanannya, namun tidak tatapan mengintimidasinya.

"Sialan! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah!"

"Kau yang keterlaluan, Misaki! Kau dulu meninggalkanku demi orang lain, demi HOMRA. Kau datang dari masa lalu dengan semua hal yang aku inginkan dari Misaki yang dulu, namun kau tiba-tiba pergi, dan sekarang, sekarang berani-beraninya kau melupakanku seolah aku tak pernah ada di kehidupanmu!"

"Ehh? Aku benar-benar tak mengerti yang kau katakan. Aku sama sekali tak mengenalmu. Kalau memang dulu aku mengenalmu, berikan aku buktinya. Foto, atau mungkin hal yang lain."

Foto. Ah, Fushimi baru ingat. Bukti yang satu itu pasti tak akan bisa dibantah. Fushimi segera mengambil sebuah bingkai foto yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Ia ingat kalau ia memiliki sebuah foto bersama Misaki saat kelulusan.

Namun tubuhnya menegang seketika saat ia melihat foto yang ia yakini tak pernah ia ganti. Ia yakin foto itu adalah foto kenangan saat kelulusan mereka, dengan Fushimi yang hanya menunjukkan senyum tipis, dan Yata yang tersenyum lebar merangkulnya dari samping sembari menunjukkan sertifikat kelulusan mereka. Kini yang ada adalah, hanya foto Fushimi sendiri dengan sertifikat kelulusannya.

"Hei, mana? Apa kau punya buktinya?"

PRANG!

"Sialan! Jangan mempermainkanku!" Teriak Fushimi entah pada siapa. Bingkai foto yang ada di tangannya ia lempar hingga kacanya berserakan.

Yata terkejut, tentu saja. ia memungut selembar foto yang bingkainya sudah rusak itu. yang ia lihat sama. Hanya sebuah foto seorang pemuda. Yata berjalan mendekati Fushimi yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

"Hoi. Apa kau tak apa-apa?"

Fushimi...menangis. Fushimi berbalik dan seketika memeluk Yata yang ada di dekatnya. Didekapnya dengan erat pemuda bersurai oranye yang menatapnya dengan pandangan heran itu.

"Misaki, kumohon. Kumohon jangan ambil semua sisa kenangan milikku tentangmu. Sudah cukup dengan cerita HOMRA dan Mikoto. Misaki...katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan agar aku bisa mendapatkanmu kembali. Kembali ke HOMRA, atau apapun itu yang kau mau, akan aku lakukan. Tapi kumohon Misaki...kembalikan aku dalam kehidupanmu."

Untuk pertama kalinya Fushimi menjadi sosok yang lemah. Merengek pada pemuda yang ada di depannya, meminta belas kasihan agar ia bisa kembali menjadi bagian hidup Misaki-_nya_. Yata hanya diam. Tak tahu harus menjawab dan berkata apa. Ia benar-benar tak memiliki sedikitpun ingatan tentang pemuda bernama Fushimi. Biasanya, dalam hitungan detik Fushimi akan dilemparkan oleh Yata jauh-jauh darinya. Tapi entah kenapa kali ini Yata melihat yang ada di dekapannya kali ini sangat rapuh.

Hangat. Nyaman. Sudah empat tahun sejak terakhir kali ia bermanja pada Yata. Fushimi mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yata yang ternyata juga tak kejam padanya seperti biasa.

.

.

Fushimi terlelap dalam pelukan Yata. Kesulitan mengangkat tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, Yata hanya membaringkan Fushimi di lantai berkarpet yang tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya, tentu saja dengan Yata sebagai bantal empuk Fushimi. Yata juga sebenarnya heran. Ia seperti mengenal orang yang terlelap di hadapannya sekarang ini, tapi ia juga tak mendapatkan ingatak secuilpun meski ia sudah berusaha keras untuk mengingat. Semakin diingat, kepalanya semakin sakit.

.

.

Pemuda itu berjalan. Mencoba untuk bisa sesegera mungkin menemukan orang yang ingin ditemuinya. Sudah dua jam ia berjalan sekeliling, namun tak kunjung menemukan orang yang ingin ia temui. Ini sudah malam, dan dia tak bisa melanjutkan perjalanannya. Tak berhasil dengan usahanya, ia memutuskan untuk berhenti dulu dan beristirahat. Ia tak bisa menyewa sebuah kamar untuk istirahat malam ini, dan memilih pergi ke sebuah kuil kecil yang ia kenali dan masih sama seperti ia lihat terakhir kali sebelumnya.

.

.

_Owari_

.

.

Chapter 6: Day Five

"Aku tak bercanda! Kau punya waktu 2 hari untuk mengembalikan Misaki padaku. Jika tidak,"

"Apa yang akan terjadi?"

"Misaki tak hanya akan kehilangan ingatan tentangmu, tapi ia juga akan pergi darimu selamanya."

"Per...gi?"

"Misaki...akan...mati. Dan tentu saja Misaki yang ada di masa depan, tak akan pernah ada."

.

.

Minna, hontouni arigatou! Masih setia nungguin sampai chapter ini. Seneng banget deh. Setiap tulisan kalian di kolom review dan fave serta follownya, jadi semangat buat Ice! :)

Tapi maaf. Karena update selanjutnya mungkin baru bisa seminggu lagi. Ice ada UAS ;-; Doakan semoga Ice bisa selamat (?) dan melanjutkan nasib Fushimi dan Yata ini.


	6. Chapter 6: Day Five

**Ayumi Kurosawa:: **Haha. daijoubu. lagipula Ice juga jarang buka akun kok. cuma kalau lagi update aja. thehe~~ Sou~~ suka fushimi menderita ya. ah, kasian sekali monyet- *dilempar saber*  
Pastinya lah kalau Misaki jadi gitu. kalau tentang Doraemon dan sailormoon, itu di episode mana? :o nggak sempat liat sailormoon ;-;

Aamiin, semoga uasnya lancar. ganbatte! *-*)9 untuk kejelasan chapternya, akan dijelaskan di chapter ini. :3

**jiro yujikku**:: Kasihan sama fushimi yah? ahaha. menikmati banget deh nangsinya fushimi. mau ditambah? :3 barangkali bisa dibikin lebih nyesek. xD iya itu Yata masih nyangkut di masa depan. nggak tak bolehin buru-buru balik. ufufufufu~  
yosh, uas baru saja baru akan datang tapi xD dan nggak ada remidi ;-;

**via heartfilia:: **Demi melancarkan cerita ini, dia harus menderita, dan lebih bernasib malang ;-; I-ice tak akan tega memisahkan mereka. Tt-tapi kalau waktu yang mm-meminta...Ice tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ;-;

**Nisa Piko:: ** Syukurlah kalau kerasa rasa hurtnyaa D: setuju? mungkin nanti bisa dibikin di chapter depan. tapi jangan ding, ntar Misaki bersimbah darah. iyaadaaa. Ice dont like that. ;-;  
Lebih panjang? 10k? tinggal jumlahin aja chapter semua chapter ini, pasti 10 k deh xD. tenang, Ice nggak akan iatus, paling cuma kabur. /eeeaaa/ *diseret balik ke FFn* dan tenang saja, nggak akan naik rate, paling langsung loncat. uppss. haha. nggak kok, tetep akan di T. :3

**ayakLein24**:: Ice sebenarnya juga ikut sedih. tapi dia sudah melukai misaki di episode 5 u.u mana senyum2 phsyco lagi. walaupun tau kalau cinta dia emang melebihi apapun. uhuu~~ udah nggak kuat dia menderita ya? padahal rencananya mau tak tambahin lagi. xD

**AkuNoMeshitsukai**::Karena pengaruh dari perubahan waktu di masa lalu :3 Misaki yang ada di foto lagi kabur. xD Iyaah, Misaki akan mati, karena dia nggak pulang-pulang~ Ya, salahnya Fushimi dia rakus. ahaha~~  
aamiin, semoga uasnya lancar. :3

Makasiii makasiii *pelukciummisaki (?) Terimakasih yang selalu setia meninggalkan jejak dan masih ada yang mau menekan tombol fave serta follow. laapphh yuu soo much. ufufufu~~ lupa terus mau bilang, semoga nggak ada yang keberatan kalau reviewnya Ice balas di fanfiksi, karena kalau lewat PM, Ice sering lupanya.

Next~

.

.

"Fushimi Saruhiko...?" Panggil seorang pemuda pada Fushimi yang kini sedang berdiri di samping sebuah _vending machine _sembari mengecek PDA-nya.

Fushimi menoleh, dan seketika ia membeku di tempat. Di sana, di depannya sana, berdiri seseorang yang tak ia sangka akan ia lihat. Seseorang yang memiliki mata sepertinya, warna rambut sepertinya, wajah mirip dengannya, dan yang pasti nama yang sama dengannya, karena dia...

"Kau..?!"

"Hm. Aku kau dari masa lalu."

"B- Bagaimana kau bisa ke sini?!"

"Akan kuberitahu. Tapi aku mau bicara sebentar padamu. Ini tentang Misaki."

.

.

**Memory of Yata Misaki  
**a SaruMi fanfiction  
**Disclaimer **  
K Project – GoRa and GoHands  
Memory of Yata Misaki – Ice-cy  
Picture – 藍區 アイク  
**Inspired by**  
【紫】 - 19歳と15歳【猿美】【19 and 15 years old [SaruMi]】

.

.

**Chapter 6: Day Five**

.

"Jangan bercanda tentang Misaki padaku! Itu sama sekali tak lucu!"

"Aku tak bercanda! Kau punya waktu 2 hari untuk mengembalikan Misaki padaku. Jika tidak,"

"Apa yang akan terjadi?"

"Misaki tak hanya akan kehilangan ingatan tentangmu, tapi ia juga akan pergi darimu selamanya."

"Per...gi?"

"Misaki...akan...mati. Dan tentu saja Misaki yang ada di masa depan, tak akan pernah ada."

"Apa yang kau katakan? Itu semua pasti omong kosong!"

"Aku adalah kau, dan kau adalah aku! Tanpa perlu kuyakinkan pun harusnya ku tahu kalau aku tak pernah main-main jika menyangkut Misaki!"

Fushimi terdiam dan mematung tak percaya. Apa katanya? Jika ia tak bisa mengembalikan Misaki ke masa lalu, maka Yata akan mati. Fushimi tak ingin itu terjadi. Ia percaya pada Fushimi yang ada di depannya, karena pemuda itu adalah dirinya sendiri yang memang tak pernah bercanda jika menyangkut Yata. Ia tak mau Yata mati, tapi ia sendiri tak tahu cara mengembalikan Yata ke masa lalu, dan lagi, Yata hilang dua hari lalu tanpa meninggalkan jejak.

"Tapi Misaki hilang dua hari yang lalu, dan kupikir dia sudah kembali!"

"Apa katamu?! Kenapa kau bisa ceroboh seperti itu, Saruhiko!"

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau Misaki bersamaku?"

"Dengarkan aku. Sekarang ini, di masa lalu, Misaki yang berusia 15 tahun sedang tak sadarkan diri. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku menemukan Misaki tertidur di apartemenku, dan kutunggu ia tak kunjung bangun. Saat aku memeriksanya, ternyata dia demam. Aku kira ia demam biasa, tapi tak kunjung turun, dan kubawa dia ke rumah sakit. Sudah lima hari ini ia tak sadarkan diri, dan selama ia tak sadarkan diri, hanya namaku yang ia sebut, dan sekali aku pernah mendengarnya tentang kembali ke waktunya. Aku tahu aku dan kau tak percaya pada _Kami-sama_, tapi aku yang sudah tak tahu harus berbuat apa sedangkan dokter bilang kondisinya makin menurun, segera pergi ke kuil dan mencoba berdoa. Semuanya demi Misaki. Aku terus berharap agar menemukan cara untuk membuat Misaki sadar kembali. Lalu tahu-tahu saat aku bangun, aku ada di depan kuil tempatku berdoa sebelumnya. Hanya saja saat aku melihat, sudah berbeda. Aku tahu ini konyol, tapi sebelum aku ke sini, aku bermimpi bertemu Misaki yang ingin pulang tapi tak bisa karena kau menahannya!"

"Kau pasti bercanda. Aku tak percaya padamu. Memang Misaki ada bersamaku dan aku memintanya untuk tinggal beberapa hari saja. tapi itu tak mungkin akan berakibat sejauh ini."

"Kau yakin? Merusak waktu tak akan berdampak apa-apa? Katakan padaku sekarang apa yang terjadi pada Misaki."

"Tidak. Tak terjadi apa-apa pada Misaki..."

"Kau bohong, Saruhiko! Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi pada Misaki di masa sekarang!"

"Misaki...Misaki tak punya ingatan tentangku...dan...dan...AARGHHH!"

"Apa katamu? Ini semua karenamu, Saruhiko!"

"Kau menyalahkan aku? Ini juga semua salah Misaki yang telah meninggalkanku demi HOMRA. Dia meninggalkanmu, dan mengkhianati persabahatannya denganmu!"

"Saruhiko! Masa depan adalah masa depan, dan kau harus menghadapinya! Lagipula walaupun Misaki mengkhianatiku nantinya...aku yakin kalau persahabatanku dengannya tak akan pernah hilang."

"Karena kau belum mengalaminya!"

"Tapi kau tak seharusnya menjadikan itu sebagai alasan untuk menahan Misaki dengan perasaanmu di sini, di tempat yang bukan waktunya, dan tak mengacuhkan Misaki yang ada di masa depan!"

"Tsk!"

"Kita harus mencari Misaki sekarang."

"Mencarinya di mana?"

"Tempat di mana Misaki akan pergi kalau dia ada masalah."

"Jika dia ada masalah maka dia akan pergi ke..."

"Atap sekolah, dan dia akan menghubungiku! Tsk."

Dua Fushimi itu segera menuju ke tempat yang baru saja mereka sebutkan. Bergegas, tentu saja. dua hari bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. Mereka berharap mereka bisa menemukan Misaki di sana.

.

.

Yata terdiam di ruang tengah di apartemen Fushimi. Padahal ini adalah kesempatannya untuk pergi. Apartemen Fushimi tak terkunci, karena sebelumnya Fushimi sudah berkata, meski Yata kabur ke luar kota pun, ia akan tahu Yata berada, cepat atau lambat. Yata diam saat ini bukan karena ia takut akan ancaman Fushimi. Oh, ayolah. Hal kecil seperti itu tak mungkin bisa membuat _yatagarasu_ gentar seketika. Hal yang membuatnya terdiam tak meninggalkan apartemen pemuda berkacamata itu adalah perasaannya sendiri. Setiap kali ingat dengan kejadian kemarin, ia selalu merasa janggal. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang ia tahu, tapi ia tak bisa menemukannya. Seperti terkunci, dan tak mau terbuka. Fushimi Saruhiko. Nama yang seingat Yata tak pernah ia dengar. Ah bukan. Bukan hanya mendengar, karena ia juga merasa kalau ada hal penting tentang pemuda itu. Sayangnya setiap kali Yata mencoba mengingat, kepalanya sakit dan tak mau kooperatif.

Yata menoleh ke arah pintu begitu mendengar suara bel. Ada seseorang yang datang. Ia beranjak dari tempat untuk membukakan pintu untuk sang tamu.

Pip.

"_Saru, buka pintunya. Ini aku, Misaki._"

"Eh? Misaki?" Gumam Yata yang melepaskan tombol _intercom_. Ia lalu menyalakan layar _intercom_ untuk melihat seseorang bernama Misaki itu yang suaranya juga Yata rasa seperti dirinya.

"Ti—tidak mungkin..." Lirih Yata tak percaya saat melihat sosok yang ada di layar. Sosok dirinya yang ia ingat adalah dirinya saat SMA dulu.

Klik.

"Saruhi—ko?" Yata yang tadinya hendak berteriak saat melihat pintu terbuka malah terdiam begitu melihat yang membuakakan pintu bukanlah sang pemilik apartemen.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau—"

"Ah, Yata." Yata tersenyum dengan mata sembabnya, "Yata—kumohon bujuk Saru untuk membiarkan aku pergi."

"Apa maksudmu? Memangnya di sini ada monyet (*_saru_)?"

"_Baka ga_... Maksudku Saruhiko. Yata—tolong bilang padanya..."

"STOP! Aku ingin bertanya dulu. Kau siapa? Kenapa kau—seperti aku?"

"Karena aku memang dirimu!"

"Haaaahhh?!"

.

.

Nihil. Saat kedua pemuda berkacamata itu sampai di sana dan selesai menginspeksi seluruh penjuru sekolah setelah tak menemukan Yata di tempat yang mereka yakini sebagai pelarian pertama, tak ada seorangpun di sana.

"Tsk. Dia tak ada di sini."

"Kenapa kau tak bisa menjaganya, Saruhiko!" Fushimi remaja itu berteriak pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau dari tadi menyalakan aku?! Kau pikir aku tak khawatir dengan keadaan seperti ini? Terlebih lagi setelah kau bilang akibatnya jika aku tak bisa mengembalikan Misaki ke masa lalu lagi. Kau pikir aku bisa tenang, hah?!"

"Ini semua memang salahmu yang tak mau mengalah pada egomu!"

"Misaki juga ambil bagian! Andai saja dia tak meninggalkanku, maka aku akan tetap bersamanya!"

Mereka berdebat. Sejatinya mereka sedang berdebat dengan diri mereka sendiri, tapi tampak seperti kakak adik yang tengah memperdebatkan sesuatu. Siang yang terik kini sudah meredup. Senja akan bertandang sebentar lagi, yang artinya waktu mereka akan semakin berkurang.

"Apa benar kalau Misaki akan mengkhianatiku?"

"Hn. Dia...ah tunggu. Kau tak seharusnya tahu tentang ini."

"Ya... kau benar juga. Masa depanku nanti harus kuhadapi apapun yang terjadi. Tapi aku masih percaya kalau Misaki tak akan meninggalkanku semudah itu."

"Kau menyukai Misaki, kan?"

"Dd—dari mana kau tau?"

"Apa kau lupa kalau aku ini adalah kau. Tsk."

"Ah, aku lupa."

"Bisa kah kau mengatakan perasaanmu itu dan tak menjadi pengecut?"

Fushimi teringat lagi masa lalunya yang hanya diam dan menganggap bahwa di samping Yata saja sudah cukup. Perasaan itu lalu terkubur begitu saja, hingga kejadian itu terjadi di depan Yata. Ketika perhatian Yata sepenuhnya teralih oleh King. Setelah itu, sungguh sulit bagi Fushimi untuk meraih Yata. Kekesalannya membuatnya memutuskan untuk mencoba cara lain untuk mencari perhatian Yata. Bergabung dengan SCEPTER 4.

"Aku takut malah akan membuat Misaki jauh dariku."

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan padaku bahwa aku harus menghadapi apapun yang terjadi?"

"Kau pintar sekali memutar balikkan kata-kata."

"Kukembalikan kata-kata itu padamu. Karena aku adalah kau."

Aneh memang berbicara dengan diri sendiri. Tapi sepertinya dua Fushimi Saruhiko itu menikmatinya. Fushimi lalu mengambil PDA-nya dan menekan beberapa angka. Setelah itu ia mendekatkan alamat komunikasi itu ke telinganya dan menunggu hingga nada sambung selesai berbunyi. Membicarakan Misaki membuat ia teringat pada Misakinya yang ada di apartemen. Fushimi berusia 15 tahun mengernyitkan kening dan bertanya siapa yang Fushimi hubungi. Fushimi lalu mengatakan bahwa Yata ada di apartemennya. Yata yang kehilangan ingatan tentangnya.

"Misaki?" Ucap Fushimi.

"_Saru? Kau ada di mana?_"

Fushimi sempat terkejut mendengar namanya meluncur dari bibir Yata. Yata memanggilnya 'Saru'? tak mungkin kalau Yata itu yang memanggil namanya demikian, karena Fushimi adalah orang asing bagi Yata. Detik kemudian Fushimi sadar Yata yang mana yang sedang mengangkat panggilannya. Ia segera menutup panggilannya dan berlari begitu saja. Fushimi yang satunya hendak menanyakan sesuatu, namun tak jadi karena ia harus buru-buru menyusul Fushimi.

.

.

"Siapa yang menelfon?"

"Saruhiko."

"Tadi kau bilang kau mengenalnya, yang berarti aku juga harusnya mengenalnya."

"Ehm. Dan sepertinya firasat burukku menjadi kenyataan."

"Firasat buruk apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tak tahu apa pastiya, tapi kupikir ini salah satunya. Jadi... kau benar-benar tak mengenal Fushimi Saruhiko?"

"Iya."

"Tapi aku yakin kalau jauh dalam hatimu ada hal yang mengganjal dan itu berhubungan dengan Saruhiko."

"Yah... sejujurnya iya. Kalau kau adalah aku di masa lalu, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? lalu, mengapa kau memintaku untuk membujuk Fushimi?"

"Kalian, pasti mengalami salah paham, dan membuat Saruhiko marah. Saru bilang kau mengkhianati persahabatan kalian."

"Err... karena aku sama sekali tak ada ingatan tentang apapun yang berhubungan dengan orang itu, aku juga tak tahu masalah apa yang terjadi."

"Aku menyayanginya. Dia orang yang berharga untukku, lebih dari sahabat. Tapi dia hanya diam dan tak acuh padaku. Akhirnya aku diam saja."

"..."

"Oi, bisakah aku meminta satu hal padamu?"

"Apa?"

"Kumohon jaga Saruhiko. Walaupun kau tak mengenalnya, jaga dia. Aku berani menjamin kalau dia orang baik."

"Aku tak bisa menjanjikan ini padamu."

"Yata!"

"Misaki!"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi Yata. Ternyata itu Fushimi yang baru saja datang. Fushimi berseragam SCEPTER 4 dan Fushimi...

"Saruhiko!" Yata yang dari masa lalu itu berlari menghampiri Fushimi masih terkejut dengan yang ada di depannya.

Yata merasa senang dan lega bisa bertemu dengan orang yang ia...rindukan. Fushimi hanya bisa memandang iri pada dirinya sendiri yang begitu diperhatikan oleh Yata. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yata yang ada di sana sendiri, yang melihat mereka dengan pandangan penuh tanya. Di tempat ini, Yata lah satu-satunya orang yang tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Kali—an...?" Yata akhirnya buka suara setelah sejenak terdiam. Semuanya segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada bocah bersurai oranye itu. Yata berusia lima belas tahun tersenyum kecil padanya, lalu melihat Fushimi.

"Oi, Saru. Sekarang kau bisa, kan, melepaskan keinginanmu untuk menahanku di sini? Dia Yata Misaki-_mu_, bukan aku. Apapun yang terjadi, harusnya kau menerima. Kalau kau tak ingin kehilangan dia. Yah, aku harap kau berpikir demikian, karena aku juga tak mau kehilangan saha—bat sepertimu."

Kedua Fushimi itu terdiam.

"_Sahabat?_" Batin mereka bersamaan.

"Haah?! Sahabat kau bilang? Sahabat mana yang mencium sahabatnya sendiri!"

Anggota SCEPTER 4 itu tersedak, dua anak SMA itu terkejut mendengar protes Misaki, sedangkan yang baru saja berteriak kini bungkam mendadak dan hanya menunjukkan wajah yang memerah. Fushimi menarik sang pelaku menjauh dari mereka. Ia hendak menginterogasi sang pelaku. Sugguh, hal yang terduga. Dua bocah polos bernama Yata Misaki yang ada di ruangan itu hanya diam, menunggu mereka menyelesaikan pembicaraan rahasia mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _baka_!" Bentak Fushimi pada dirinya yang berasal dari masa depan itu namun dengan suara kecil.

"Hah? Memang kenapa?"

"Kau mencium Misaki? Apa kau gila!"

"Tsk, memangnya kenapa?"

"Erm, bagaimana rasanya mencium Misaki?"

Tak!

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di kepala Fushimi. Ia gila atau apa malah bertanya hal seperti itu? Fushimi tak menjawab dan kembali ke tempat mereka semula.

"Aku akan menuruti kata-katamu. Aku akan menerima Misaki yang sekarang. Lalu, bagaimana sekarang mengembalikan kalian ke masa lalu? Apa kau tahu caranya?" Tanya Fushimi pada dirinya yang berasal dari masa lalu.

"Tidak..."

"Kau ke sini memintaku untuk segera mengembalikan dia karena di terancam nyawanya, tapi kau tak tau cara mengembalikan kalian pulang?!"

"Karena yang terpikir olehku hanya mengembalikan Misaki!"

"Tapi jangan sebodoh ini kau bertindak! Sekarang bagaimana jadinya kalau kalian tak bisa kembali!"

"Kami berdua tak akan ada di masa depan."

"Tsk. Kenapa kau malah berkata—sep...Misaki?"

Kini perhatian tertuju pada Yata dari masa lalu. Tetes bening mulai menganak sungai di pipinya.

"T—tidak ada di masa depan...katamu?"

"Oi, Misaki—"

"Heh, tapi...tapi setidaknya aku masih bersama Saruhiko...walaupun sebentar..."

"Tsk." Fushimi tak berkomentar, melainkan langsung menarik Misaki ke dekapannya. Ia juga berpikiran hal sama sebenarnya. Walaupun masih ingin lebih lama, tapi kalaupun harus berakhir sekarang, ia juga tak apa karena ia bersama Misaki.

"Hentikan! Kalian pasti bisa kembali ke masa lalu!"

"Tapi kami tak tahu caranya, Saru!"

.

.

Detak jam terus terdengar menguasai penjuru ruangan. Meraja seluruh tahta suara yang ada di sekitar empat pemuda itu. Semua bungkam, tak ada yang membuka suara. Setiap detik yang berlalu bagi mereka adalah waktu yang menyakitkan. Semuanya berharap bahwa waktu berhenti dan membiarkan memikirkan jalan keluar untuk masalah ini. Yata beranjak yang semula ada di samping jendela, kini duduk di samping Fushimi dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada punggung Fushimi. Fushimi hanya melihat Yata sejenak, untuk kemudian membiarkan teman sekelasnya itu menyamankan diri di punggungnya. Sedangkan tak jauh dari mereka, sang _yatagarasu_ hanya duduk diam di samping tempat tidur Fushimi, tempat pemuda itu duduk. Diam mungkin iya, tapi sekarang ini pikiran ketiga pemuda itu sedang entah sampai di mana. Besok adalah hari terakhir dari waktu yang dikatakan Fushimi.

.

.

_Omake_

.

.

Yak! Selesai~~ chapter ini maksudnya. :3 Sebenarnya bisa kok update beberapa hari lalu, hanya saja Ice kesulitan bikin deskripsi yang pas biar kalian nggak bingung ini Yata atau Fushimi mana yang ngomong. Susah bikin narasinya yang gini~~  
Ice itu jadwal UASnya mencar di 2 minggu. Minggu kemarin minggu tenang karena mau UAS, tapi penuh dengan tugaaass. Haiih. =w= ah, lupakan saja curcolnya dan langsung baca bocoran jaaah. :3~

Chapter ini fix akan selesai di chapter 8. Chapter 7 dan 8 adalah resolusi dari _falling action _di chapt ini, dengan chapter 8 ada bonus cerita yang memutar waktu dan melihat apa yang terjadi pada Yata dan Fushimi serta penjelasan tentang perjalanan waktu di fanfiksi ini. nwn

Mau polling? Mau happy end atau sad end buat Fushimi kita tercintaa~? So, so. Lemme know your opinion, SaruMi fans~  
Yosh! Sampai jumpa di chapter depaaan~~~

_Arigatou gozaimasu_!


	7. Chapter 7: Day Six

**Review:**

ayakLein24:: Yah, semoga mereka berhassil yah. xD

via heartfilia:: okeeh. tapi nggak tau ini happy ending atau bukan. o.o Bukan last chapter juga sih ini. karena masih ada satu chapter lagi. Seperti side story gitu deh :)

Ayumi Kurosawa:: polling udah ditampung dan semoga menikmati chapter ini xD

kenapa harus tersenyum sinis? iri sama kegantengan dirinya di masa depan ya? xD

Yuki Utari:: gomeeen baru bisa update :(

AkuNoMeshitsukai:: Iyaa, ternyata harus ngeddatengin dia biar masuk akal sedikit ini cerita xD tapi yaa begitulah. dia emang rada. masa tanya begituan :l

jiro yujikku:: syukurlah nggak mengecewakan. uwu

ternyata pada suka Fushimi versi gakuen yah? wowo :o

hai! makasih sarannya. memang sebenarnya aneh juga pas baca ulang xD tapi emang dasarnya males, jadi belum dupload ulang sampe sekarang u.u

no name X3::silahkan lihat chapter ini, happy ending atau nggak :3

Nisa Pikokalau author sih udah kebayang bayang terus xD

chapter ini iya, akan berakhir di chapter 8 :3 soal pertanyaannya, akan terjawab di sini. :3

sea07:: okeh sip. keputusan finalnya ada di chapter ini :3

**MAKASIIIIHH SEMUANYAAA yang udah mau ngedukung dan masih dengan baik hati meninggalkan review. :3 Ice masih seteres, masih ada 2 ujian lagi setelah selesai SNMPTN. :') ntuk chapter selanjutnya sekitar seminggu lagi yah, kalau nggak ada halangan. Hwehehehe.**

Yak silahkan menikmati chapter ke 7 :)

.

.

**Memory of Yata Misaki  
**a SaruMi fanfiction  
**Disclaimer **  
K Project – GoRa and GoHands  
Memory of Yata Misaki – Ice-cy  
Picture – 藍區 アイク  
**Inspired by**  
【紫】 - 19歳と15歳【猿美】【19 and 15 years old [SaruMi]】

.

.

**Chapter 7: Day Six**

.

.

_Misaki, aku berjanji! Aku bersumpah akan kulakukan apa saja asal kau kembali! Misaki! Katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau tetap di sisiku? Katakan dan minta apapun dariku, Misaki! Apapun, asal kau tak pergi dariku...Mi...saki._

.

.

Pemuda itu mengerjap, mencoba melawan cahaya silau yang menerobos celah jendela apartemennya. Tak lama kemudian, ia sudah bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya sekitar. Ia menoleh ke samping dan mencari sesuatu. Kacamata. Ketemu. Benda itu ternyata ada di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. tangannya terulur untuk mengambil benda itu, namun tak sengaja tangannya menyenggol sebuah bingkai foto yang ada di atas meja itu. Fushimi mendudukkan dirinya lalu meraih bingkai yang terjatuh untuk ia kembalikan ke posisi semula.

_Jangan sesali yang terjadi._

Bingkai foto itu sudah kembali ke posisinya namun...

_Hadapi semuanya. Hadapi._

Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang sesaat begitu melihat gambar yang terbingkai di hadapannya. Di sana, sebuah foto yang...

"Misaki!"

Ia kini teringat sesuatu dan beranjak segera dari tempat istirahatnya. Ia bergegas mencari ke setiap sudut ruangan. Semua ruangan yang bisa ia lihat di apartemennya. Tak ada satupun yang terlewat.

_Jika kau menyesal, ubahlah yang sekarang untuk masa depan._

"Misaki, jawab aku, Misaki. MISAKI! Jangan main-main denganku!" Teriak Fushimi frustasi.

Tak ada jawaban satu suarapun. tak ada suara sama sekali yang bisa membuatnya tenang. Semakin sunyi, semakin takut Fushimi mengakui kenyataan bahwa...

"Tidak. Misaki tak akan pergi dariku, dan ia tak boleh pergi!"

Fushimi berlari keluar tak peduli entah apartemennya sudah dikunci atau tidak. HOMRA, tujuannya sekarang. Bar bergaya klasik itu adalah harapan Fushimi saat ini untuk bisa mendapatkan jawaban. Ia berlari secepat yang ia bisa, sesegera mungkin sampai di sana. Ia sangat berharap, ia memohon agar yang ada di kepalanya saat ini tak menjadi kenyataan.

Krieet.

Suara decitan samar terdengar saat ia membuka pintu berwarna cokelat tua yang ada di hadapannya. Tempat itu masih sama seperti saat ia terakhir ke sini.

"Selamat datang!" Sebuah sambutan yang ramah dari seseorang untuk tamu barnya ini. pemuda blonde itu terheran kemudian saat melihat pemuda yang barusaja membuka pintu barnya malah melihat-lihat tempat itu, bukannya ke meja bar.

"Misaki?" Panggil Fushimi dengan nada lirih.

Sang pemilik bar lalu menghampirinya.

"Maaf, kau mencari siapa di sini?"

Fushimi berjengit kaget mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar padanya barusan. Ia yakin itu untuknya karena tak ada orang lain di sini.

_Tidak!_

Pemuda berkacamata itu menoleh dan mendapati seseorang yang dikenalnya berdiri di dekatnya, sembari menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Kusanagi_-san_?"

"Ah ya, benar. Em, ngomong-ngomong kau siapa...dan..."

_Aku mohon..._

"Kau siapa? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?"

_Deja vu._

"Kusanagi-_san_! Jangan bercanda!"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu? Aku sama sekali tak sedang bercanda. Kau mencari siapa?"

Misaki.

"Misaki. Di mana Misaki?"

"Misaki?"

_Eh?_

"Misaki siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Yata Misaki. Dia juga anggota HOMRA." Ucap Fushimi tanpa melihat wajah Kusanagi Izumo, sang pemilik bar, dan sibuk memastikan bahwa tempat itu adalah benar bar HOMRA.

"Ah, mungkin kau salah orang. Ya, di sini memang markas HOMRA sebelumnya. Tapi tak ada yang bernama Yata Misaki di sini."

"Eh?"

"'_Eh_'?"

"Tidak...ada...yang bernama Yata...Misaki...?"

"Uhm, ya. Aku tak pernah mengenal Yata Misaki, yang kau sebutkan barusan."

"Tidak ada kau bilang? Dia, dia bocah paling berisik di sini." Suara Fushimi mulai bergetar, namun sekuat tenaga ia tahan.

"Maaf, tapi memang di sini tak ada orang yang bernama Yata...Yata Misaki."

"Aku tak suka cara bercandamu, Kusanagi-_san_. MISAKI! KELUAR KAU SEKARANG JUGA!"

"Oi oi. Jangan membuat ribut di sini."

"Misaki sudah tak ada, dia sudah kembali ke waktunya, kan? Tapi kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini?! Kenapa semuanya mempermainkanku, hah!"

"Err, bukannya aku mau mengusirmu. Tapi, kalau kau membuat keributan di sini, maaf aku terpaksa harus membawamu keluar."

Fushimi menatap sengit pada sang _bartender_ yang tak memberinya jawaban yang memuaskan. Ia angkat kaki dari tempat itu kemudian, teriring sebuah helaan napas heran dari sang pemilik bar. Fushimi menggerutu sepanjang jalan, mencoba merangkai semua kejadian yang terjadi padanya. Mengurut setiap jengkal ingatan yang dapat ia raih. Meruntut agar ia bisa menemukan jawaban atas hilangnya Yata. Namun tak sedikitpun petunjuk ia dapat. Dalam hatinya kini, ia menuduh dirinya yang datang dari masa lalu itu sebagai pembohong, dan Fushimi juga mengutuk _kami-sama _yang telah membuat ini terjadi padanya. Ia hanya ingin hal kecil. Ia hanya ingin bersama Yata, atau setidaknya, buat Yata hanya melihatnya, tak perlu menjadi miliknya. Apa itu hal yang terlalu muluk untuk diwujudkan? Kenapa? Dia hanya keluar dari HOMRA, bukan mengkhianati Yata ataupun _king_. Sejak awal juga ia tak minta untuk bergabung dengan kumpulan _anak jalanan_ yang suka merusuh itu, atau singkatnya 'geng'. HOMRA. Semuanya berawal dari nama itu yang datang ke hadapan Yata. Tanda yang terpatri di dada kirinya, sama seperti milik...

" ! " Fushimi terkejut saat ia melihat bagian dada kirinya yang ia ingat ada bekas luka bakar dan goresan karena ulah tangannya. Ia terkejut karena bekas itu...tak ada.

"S— sejak kapan?!"

"Fushimi."

Pemuda bersurai dongker itu menoleh dan mendapati seorang wakita blonde yang memakai seragam biru. Wanita itu mendekati Fushimi.

"_Fukuchou_—?"

"Kau tidak _pergi_, Fushimi? Bukankah ini tanggal 13?"

"Tiga belas? Memang ada apa dengan tanggal 13? Tempat apa maksudnya?"

"Eh? Apa kau sakit, Fushimi? Padahal kau ke sana setiap tanggal 13. Ah— maaf aku membahasnya. Aku hanya heran saja."

"Maaf, tapi aku benar-benar tak paham maksudnya..."

"Fushimi? Aku benar-benar tak ingat?"

"Erm. Ya, aku tak ingat apa-apa. Bisakah kau memberitahuku...?"

"Setahuku setiap tanggal 13, kau—"

.

.

Napas pemuda itu memburu. Ia masih berada di ambang pintu. Gurat-gurat rasa tak percaya tercetak jelas. Takut, marah, tak percaya, dan semua rasa tak suka pada hal yang baru saja di dengarnya. Ia lalu pergi ke kamarnya dan terbelalak kaget dengan yang ia lihat saat ini. Ingin rasanya ia tak percaya, namun ia harus percaya. Tadi pagi ia tak melihatnya karena ia tak begitu memperhatikan, namun sekarang...di sana, di dinding sudut kamarnya, banyak foto tertempel. Foto dirinya yang tersusun acak. Bukan...bukan karena ia narsis sehingga foto itu ada di sana. Itu karena ia tahu siapa yang mengambil gambar itu.

"Misaki?"

Ya. Semua gambar itu adalah Yata yang mengambilnya,

"_Bukankah normal kalau kita memiliki foto teman kita sendiri?"_

Ia ingat betul itulah ucapan Yata pada Kusanagi-_san_ saat ia masih ada di HOMRA. Tak Fushimi sangka Yata memiliki banyak foto, yang separuhnya adalah foto mereka di beberapa kesempatan. Tapi kenapa Fushimi memajang semua foto—

"_Setahuku, setiap tanggal 13_—_"_

"Tidak..." Gumam Fushimi yang kini berjalan mendekat ke arah dinding yang terhias foto itu.

"_Kau selalu pergi ke makam kota."_

"Tidak...Misaki tidak—"

'_**Misaki tak pergi. Misaki masih selalu ada bersamaku. Dengan ini, ia akan selalu bersamaku.**__' - __**June 13**__**th**__** 2xxx**_

Tes.

Sebuah bulir bening meluncur bebas dari sebelah matanya. Secarik kertas yang ada di antara foto-foto itu adalah tulisan tangannya. Benar-benar miliknya, bukan orang lain.

"Heh? Kenapa aku menulis seperti itu?" Ia tertawa getir. Mentertawakan dirinya sendiri

"_Aku tak tahu siapa yang kau kunjungi, tapi sepertinya itu orang penting untukmu_._"_

"MISAKI TIDAK MATI! SEMUANYA OMONG KOSONG!"

Ia barusan berteriak demikian. Namun kini kedua kakinya sudah melangkah keluar. Sebuah langkah yang tergesa, hingga lambat laun menjadi berlari. Ia ingin pergi ke sana dan memastikan bahwa semua yang terjadi adalah omong kosong seperti yang ia sangkal sebelumnya.

Ia hampir sampai. Tempat tujuannya sudah terlihat di depan mata. Luass. Banyak batu bertulis berjajar di tempat itu. Fushimi mencari satu per satu. Mencari dan berharap ia tak menemukan yang ia cari, dan memang tak ada. Sembari terus mencari dan melihat nama yang terpahat di batu-batu itu, ia meyakinkan diri dalam hatinya bahwa Misaki tak akan pernah ada di sini dan kenyataannya ia masih hidup. Ia terus meyakinkan hati kecilnya yang semakin rapuh, hingga ia berhenti bergumam saat melihat sebuah nama terbaca oleh indera penglihatannya.

_**Yata Misaki  
July 20**__**th**__** 19xx – June 13**__**th**__** 20xx**_

Tubuhnya membeku seketika di tempat. Nama mungkin sama, iya. Awalnya ia ingin mengelak demikian. Namun tanggal lahir dan tangal...

"MISAKI!"

Serta sebuah potret yang tak bisa dielakkan terpasang di sana. Semua bukti itu telah menolak mentah-mentah semua elakkan Fushimi. Membantah semua sangkalan pemuda itu.

Air mata itu sudah menganak sungai. Meluncur bebas tak terbendung dari iris berwarna biru gelap. Sekali lagi, Fushimi menangis. Karena Yata Misaki-nya, ia menagis. Mau tak mau, ia harus menerima bahwa itu adalah tempat istirahat terakhir..._Yata Misaki_.

Fushimi hancur. Hatinya terlalu ciut untuk menerima dengan lapang kenyataan yang ada di hadapannya. Benarkah ia selalu ke sini setiap tanggal 13? 13? Setelah Fushimi ingat, tanggal 13 adalah tepat 7 hari dari saat Yata dari masa lalu datang padanya.

"Misaki? Ini hanya bercanda, kan?"

Hembusan angin, gemerisik dedaunan, dan degub kencang jantungnya. Hanya itulah suara yang ia dengar, bukannya suara yang ingin ia dengar.

"Misaki?" Suaranya parau. Semakin serak karena tangisnya, "Misaki, aku berjanji! Aku bersumpah akan kulakukan apa saja asal kau kembali! Misaki! Katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau kembali padaku? Katakan dan minta apapun dariku, Misaki! Apapun, asal kau tak pergi dariku...Mi...saki. Asal kau mengatakan padaku bahwa ini bukan kenya...taan. Misakiii!"

.

.

"...Misakii!" Pemuda itu terbangun _lagi_ dari tidurnya. Titik-titik bulir keringat tampak samar di pelipisnya. Sebuah tanda yang dapat membuat siapapun yang melihatnya tahu bahwa perasaan pemuda yang baru saja kembali ke alam sadar itu sedang tak karuan. Ditambah lagi tetes cairan asin dari matanya yang ada di pipinya.

Hening.

Buru-buru Fushimi mengeluarkan PDAnya untuk mengecek tanggal

_June, 13__th_

Hari ini tanggal 13 Juni. Sama seperti dalam...mimpi? Mimpi? Jadi yang barusan adalah mimpi? Jadi Misaki...

Fushimi tergesa-gesa turun dari tempat tidurnya hingga ia sempat terjerembab ke lantai karena kakinya tersangkut selimut. Fushimi lega, tak ada foto-foto dirinya yang terpajang di dinding, dan foto kelulusannya bersama Yata masih sama seperti yang ia selalu ingat. Ia dan Yata. Namun ia massih tak merasa sepenuhnya lega, karena ia belum melihat Yata dengan mata kepalanya sendiri!

"Misaki?"

Tak ada jawaban. Ia mencoba mencari ke seluruh ruangan, namun tak ketemu juga.

_Deja vu_.

Ia menekan beberapa nomor di layar alat komunkasinya. tak lama setelah menekan tombol _call_, nada sambung terdengar di telinganya. Ia menunggu, namun.

[_Nomor yang Anda hubungi sedang..._]

Tak mau menunggu celotehan sebuah rekaman sampai selesai yang sudah ia tahu kelanjutannya, ia memutuskan sambungan. Masih dengan seragamnya minus jubah, ia pergi ke luar. Mencoba keberuntungan, ia menghubungi seseorang yang mungkin tahu Yata ada di mana.

[_Moshi moshi_?]

Sapa seseorang di seberang padanya setelah nada sambung berhenti dan menyambungkannya pada nomor milik kenalan lamanya yang tadi ia hubungi.

"Kusanagi-_san_, apakah Misaki ada di sana?"

[_Aa... Yata-chan. Ia tak ada di sini, Fushimi-kun. Lagipula kenapa kau bertanya padaku?_]

"Eh?"

[_Bukankah seharusnya kau lebih tahu daripada aku?_]

"Eh? Apa maksudmu, Kusanagi-_san_?"

[_Err, Fushimi-kun? Ini benar kau, kan?_]

"Maaf, Kusanagi-_san_, aku benar-benar tak mengerti. Memangnya sekarang Misaki ada di mana? Dia tidak...mati, kan...?" Tanya Fushimi ragu-ragu dengan perasaan cemas. Ya, ia harap mimpinya atau apapun itu yang terjadi padanya, tidak terjadi pada kehidupan nyatanya kali ini. ia memastikan kalau ini nyata, bukan mimpi.

[_Hah? Apa yang kau katakan Fushimi-kun? Yah, aku paham kalian bertengkar, tapi...mati? kenapa kau berpikir demikian?_]

"Bertengkar?"

"Oi!" Panggil seseorang dari belakang Fushimi.

Fushimi terkejut mendengar kata itu. Suara yang barusan, adalah suara yang ingin ia dengar, dan pastinya ia juga ingin melihat pemilik suara itu. Fushimi memutus panggilannya dan berbalik. Kedua iris biru anggota SCEPTER itu mendadak buram ketika menangkap sosok orang yang ada di depannya sana.

"Misaki..."

Ia segera menghampiri pemuda itu. Berkali-kali sebuah nama terlontar dari bibirnya. Bak kaset yang harusnya sudah dibuang. Berulangkali menyebutkan kata yang sama, dengan nada yang sama. Kedua tangannya yang memang sedari tadi mengurung pemuda yang ada dalam dekapanya itu mengerat, seolah tak ingin membiarkan yang ada di depakannya ini pergi, menghilang, atau..._mati_.

"Syukurlah kau nyata, Mi~Sa~Ki~"

Jika biasanya nama itu terlontar dengan nada yang menyebalkan, yang akan membuat ia yang mendengarnya gatal ingin memukul, atau melemparkan _skateboard_nya pada Fushimi, kali ini nama itu terdengar dengan nada yang sedih...tapi juga lega dan senang.

"Misaki...hiks..."

"Oi, Saru. Ada apa denganmu? Memangnya demammu sudah turun?"

"Misaki... Jangan pergi lagi."

"Ugghh, baiklah. Kumaafkan kau. Aku juga..._minta maaf_." Ucap Yata dengan nada yang lirih pada dua kata terakhir.

"Sekarang kita pulang," Yata menarik tangan Fushimi, dan menyeretnya pergi dari tempat itu, "Kau belum sembuh."

"Eh? Misaki? Ini benar kau..._kan_?"

"Memangnya kau kira siapa, hah?! Aku sudah minta maaf karena seharian kemarin terlalu sibuk di HOMRA dan melupakan janjiku padamu, sampai kau harus menungguku sampai larut malam."

"Hah?"

"Cukup! Aku tahu aku salah, dan berhentilah bertindak berlebihan sampai menangis seperti ini. Seperti bukan dirimu."

Fushimi bingung dengan yang terjadi padanya sekarang ini. Misaki? Janji? Minta maaf? Dan Misaki tak menyebutnya pengkhianat? Fushimi hampir ragu pada Misaki yang satu ini, namun ia tak peduli. Ia Misaki yang manapun, yang jelas itu Misaki. Misakinya. Fushimi memandang pemuda _tsundere_ yang masih menarik tangannya itu dari belakang. _Misaki_. Dilihat berapakalipun, itu tetap Misaki.

"Kau selalu saja mempunyai hal yang tak terduga, Saru. Sekarang istirahatlah."

"Misaki? Kau tak marah kupanggil Misaki? Tak memanggilku pengkhianat?"

"Saruhiko? Kau... apa demam yang membuatmu tak sadarkan diri selama dua hari bisa menghilangkan ingatanmu, eh?"

"Hah?"

"Aku sudah lelah mengingatkanmu untuk berhenti memanggilku dengan nama itu karna kau sendiri saja juga tak akan berhenti memanggilku dengan nama itu. Lagipula, kenapa aku harus memanggilmu pengkhianat? Memangnya kau berselingkuh, hah?"

"Seling- HHAAH?! Apa maksudmu, Misaki?!"

"SARUHIKOOO!"

_Smack_!

"Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya!"

Fushimi masih diam tak menjawab sembari mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja mendapat hadiah dari Yata. Selingkuh? Seperti orang yang sedang ber- tunggu.

"Misaki? Apa kita...kita...err...men- hubungan?"

"Apa kau ingin putus dari-"

"TIDAAKK!" Teriak Fushimi segera untuk menginterupsi kata-kata Yata. "_Aku, dan Misaki? _Kami-sama,_ kau sedang tak mempermainkan aku lagi, kan? Jika memang ini permainanmu, maka aku akan berusaha sekarang juga untuk membuat permainanmu berhenti di sini. Ehm!_"

"Lalu, ada apa denganmu? Bisakah kau menceritakan bagaimana awalnya. Err... aku sedikit lupa. _Nee, _Misa-"

Fushimi membelalak melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Yata. Pemuda itu memerah wajahnya karena kesal. Sedangkan pemuda bersurai biru dongker yang terduduk di tempat tidurnya, kini celimpungan melihat perubahan ekspresi Yata. Yata diam, namun masih memasang wajah kesal dan sedihnya.

"Saru. Katakan saja kalau kau ingin aku pergi."

"MISAKI!"

Sudah cukup. Jangan 'pergi' lagi, kata yang ia dengar tentang teman SMAnya dulu. Sudah cukup dengan kejadian tempo hari dan mimpi yang baru saja ia dapat. CUKUP! Tak ada lagi pergi atau mati. Hanya Misaki.

"Jangan pernah menyebutkan kata-kata itu di depanku lagi!"

"Eh?"

"Aku tak pernah berniat menyuruhmu pergi, atau aku pergi darimu." Saruhiko, meraih tangan Misaki yang berdiri di depannya, "Kau mungkin tak percaya, tapi aku mengalami hal yang membuatku tak bisa tenang. aku juga tak tahu kenapa kau tak ingat. Kumohon Misaki, bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin tahu ceritanya dari awal. Bisakah kau ceritakan padaku?"

"Sialan kau. Akan kubalas kau karena telah membuatku mengatakan ini semua."

"Misaki..."

"Dulu, saat aku sadar setelah beberapa hari tak siuman, tiba-tiba kau...mengatakan..._suka_." Sungguh Yata sangat malu mengatakan kata itu. ia hanya bisa melirihkan suaranya dan tak berani melihat Fushimi. namun Fushimi dapat melihat semburat tipis merah yang merona di wajah Misaki.

"_Misaki! Akhirnya kau sadar juga!"_

Fushimi merasa ada kenangan yang berkelabat di kepalanya. Kenangan tentang masa lalunya.

"_Eh? Saru?"_

"_Misaki..._suki._"_

"_Sa- Saruhiko. Apa yang kau katakan?!"_

"_Misaki, _suki_. Dan sekarang aku akan selalu menjagamu."_

"_Er, Saru. Aku tak paham yang kau maksud."_

"_Kau hanya perlu menjawab."_

"_HAH?"_

"_Katakan, kau suka atau tidak."_

"_Erm...ya..." Jawab Yata dengan suara lirih._

"Saru?"

"Haha. Aku ingat. Entah bagaimana, aku ingat." Fushimi segera merapatkan Yata ke dekapannya, dan bocah tsundere itu hanya diam, "_Yokatta_..."

"Saru?"

"Eh. Tak apa-apa. Mulai sekarang aku tak akan melepaskanmu. Apapun yang terjadi, akan aku hadapi, apapun harus aku terima." Gumam Fushimi yang lalu menunjukkan sebuah senyuman bahagia tipis di belakang Yata yang masih kebingungan dengan sikap Fushimi.

.

.

OWARI

.

.

.

Penjelasan:

Di sini, peraturan 7 hari. Jika dalam 7 hari Misaki tak kembali, maka Misaki yang di masa lalu Meninggal bersamaan dengan Misaki yang ada di masa lalu. Setelah itu, maka orang-orang yang tak Yata kenal di masa lalu akan hilang ingatan tentang Misaki. Sebelumnya Misaki hilang ingatan tentang Fushimi, itu adalah salah satu tanda. Dari orang yang terdekat, baru yang lain.

Fushimi yang bangun di kejadian ini, adalah Fuhsimi yang masih anggota SCEPTER 4. Hanya saja, Misaki dan Saruhiko tidak bertengkar. Dulu, mereka sempat bertengkar, namun Saruhiko memberikan alasan yang masuk akal pada Misaki untuk membiarkan dia ikut SCEPTER 4 sementara Misaki ikut HOMRA. Jadi, Fushimi bukan anggota HOMRA di chapter ini. Mereka hanya mengenal Saruhiko sebagai kekasih Misaki. Jadi itu alasan kenapa Kusanagi bilang demikian. Saruhiko dan Misaki tinggal satu apatemen.

Kenapa Fushimi masih ingat? Ya, yang ingat tentang kejadian ini hanya Saruhiko (19) dan Saruhiko (15). Sedangkan Misaki tak ingat apa-apa. Hal itu karena saya pengen Fushimi sadar pentingnya eksistensi Yata untuknya. xD

.

.

Yak, _minna_, _arigatou gozaimasu!_

Ice mohon maaf kalau chapter ini agak absurd, karena jujur endingnya Ice agak kurang _in the mood_. *buangsemuatugasUAS* Semoga tidka terlalu mengecewakan. ;-; Terimakasih sudah mendukung eksistensi fict ini sampai di sini :')


End file.
